Sequal To The Keeper's Heart
by confinedxlove
Summary: Are Ally and Oliver meant to be? Or will Ally have to make a promise to Draco or a promise to her heart?READ AND COMMENT!
1. Weird Coincedence

_Now when I said I fell in love with Draco, I meant something way different than you think. You see, I thought I had fallen in love with him. But someone showed me that learning to love someone over time is way different than loving someone right away. See you learn to see a person in a different level after spending 4 years with them, and in my case, knowing that youre going to marry the guy. And then theres the kind of love that just happens, with no explanation what so ever. It just happens right when you look into the persons eyes and you see their soul. See, Oliver knew this, because he was older, and wiser, I didnt, until I listened to my heart.._

September 13,

4 years after graduation at Hogwarts, a month before the wedding.  
I listened to the young lady say how beautiful I looked for the 50th time, Stacie only nodded silently. She was still depressed over her breakup with Harry. It happened during June when she just snapped at him. I, of course, didnt think it was too serious since they fought often. I must say I was pretty shocked when the months passed and they didnt get back together. It was really unbelievable how something could end over some stupid fight about their future when I had lost someone over something way more big: losing Oliver. Now, I must say that it wasnt easy but I managed with Dracos help. Hes become like my best friend. Someone I can tell everything to. Someone I love. Ive been afraid to let myself go but now Im free. Im free to do whatever I want.I never thought it would happen but it did. And now I m happy that Im going to marry him. 

"Im not sure I like it that much" I said checking out the dress and twirling. The flowing bottom made me feel like a dancing princess. The top was strapless with pearls shining embroiled on it. Towards the bottom the silky feeling made me keep touching it.

"What are you talking about it looks great"   
Stacie said trying to sound excited. I frowned. "Well its okay but I want a beautiful dress, Ill know thats it when I see it, you know?" She sighed and sat down.

"Youre helpless, theres only a month left until you become Mrs. Draco Malfoy and you havent even found a dress" I sat next to her with the sides of the dress sticking out of the little sofa.

"Youre right, but I dont like this dress" I said and stood up, I changed into my normal outfit, smiling.  
"What do you say we go have some tea and talk about you, like we used to when we were little"   
"Yeah, and were not little anymore, were 21 now, adults" Stacie said pushing her bangs behind her and grabbing her purse.  
What did she do for a living you ask? She runs a business with Ron, a shop where they sell all kinds of things. Ron and Hermione got married a year ago. It was quite romantic actually. They live in London and visit often. As for me, well thats another story. Ive become a do it all kind of person. I model for ads sometimes and clothing lines. Sometimes it gets boring so I try and visit Draco at the ministry of magic.

"Come on, lighten up"

"How can I?"

"Stop being so dramatic" I said waving at the young lady who was obviously disappointed that I, Draco Malfoys and Dumbledores granddaughter didnt buy her dress.

"Well, I wrote to him about a week ago but he hasnt even written back, I cant believe its really over" She sighed setting her tea cup down.

"Maybe you should go see him" I replied trying to help but I dont think I really was.

"Maybe, but then I dont want to look desperate"  
"If you dont go and talk to him you might lose him. Forever" I said quietly and sipped some tea.  
"True. Enough about me. Tell me dont you sometimes wonder what Olivers life is like now, I mean, I know that hes become like the most popular quidditch player and the hottest but dont you wonder what has become of his life, you know, or what happened to Tracy?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably at the mention of Tracys name. I still had that letter she had give me. The one letter that really made me move on with my life. The one that stopped me from waiting for Oliver. Her sweet words, her sad and hopeful dreams. It had been too much.

"Sometimes but now I have a great life, the past should stay behind" I whispered and finished off my tea.

"What do you think would happen if you saw him again?" I looked at her. I hadnt really thought of that. Oliver was in Scotland while I was in Germany. It just didnt make sense.  
"I dont know but you know it doesnt matter because theres no way I'll ever see him again"  
"What if by some weird coincidence you ended up in the same place at the same time"  
"I dont know, I would probably just, I dont know, where is all this coming from, Stacie?" I asked getting annoyed.  
"Well," She was looking at something. I picked up my empty teacup and looked at it trying to calm myself down. I didnt like talking about him and she knew it.  
"Well,what?" I asked snapping at her.  
"I, uh,-"

Ally"  
I turned and looked up to see Oliver standing there. He looked no different. He still looked like the same sweet Oliver I remembered. His chocolate eyes shining their usual shine and his lips formed that beautiful smile that I had longed for a few years go. My heart was beating so fast, and all I could do was sit there and look at him like he was a ghost. I put my teacup down and stood. He was, like always, still taller than me, not that I had grown a little I was now 57 while Oliver stood at 510 if not more. I kept looking at him and he just stared. It was if everyone was gone and it was just me and him again, like we used to be.  
"Hi" He said and grabbed my hand, causing my whole body to shiver with something, something that I was already trying to fight. I even felt my stomach starting to flip flop. This was the kind of thing that Oliver did to me, something that Draco didnt. Just the feel of his soft hand holding mine made me feel like old times.  
"Hi, Oliver" I whispered, standing there, paralyzed and just somehow knowing that this wasnt good. Oliver being back, was not good. Or was it?  
"How are you? "He asked oddly, I noticed that there was another handsome guy standing next to him.  
"Thats Rich Hane, I have to go and get his autograph hes so hot" Stacie said, standing up and leaving me. I gave her a pleading look and looked back up at Oliver.  
"Im good, how about you? "It was really an odd conversation. About three years ago I would dream of seeing him again and having him lift me off the ground and us kissing in the rain, this wasnt the way, definitely not.  
"Im okay, can I sit down?" I nodded and cleared my throat because I was so nervous I knew my voice would probably start sounding squeaky.  
"So, what brings you here?" I asked as another cup of tea appeared in front of me.  
"Destiny, Im kidding, Im here for training, Im going to be staying here for a little while" He said smiling.  
"Thats good" I replied oddly.  
"I read an article on the news prophet about you and Draco" He said casually.  
"When?"  
Y"ou havent read it, well here," He handed it to me and waited as I looked through it.  
"Great"I murmured sarcastically. It was a bunch of stupid info and the wedding date as well.  
"Its happening, I really never thought it would" Oliver said shifting in his seat which caused his knee to brush against my bare knee since I was wearing a skirt  
"Yeah, well its happening" Stacie came and sat.  
"Hes so hot" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to ask So what about Harry but I was too busy trying to move my knee without looking too obvious.  
"Ive got to go you know with Ron, I got to help him run some papers, Ill see you later, dinner?"  
"Sure" I said looking at Oliver.  
"looks like were alone" He said it quietly maybe even in a nostalgic way.Did he still loved me just like he said he would, even after 4 years. What about me, did I still love him?  
"Where is Tracy?"  
"She died a year ago" He said sadly and looked at me. She was really happy, thanks to you I smiled sadly. She was dead and all I could do was feel sorry for myself.  
"Im sorry" I said to him, he nodded and cleared his throat.  
"I gotta run, my friends waiting for me, just look at him, hes going to get killed if I dont get out of here" He winked at me and then turned, when the girls saw him and started walking toward him." It was nice seeing you again" He said quietly and smiled at the girls that were already grabbing and reaching for his shirt. I stood, grabbed my purse and walked out into the fresh air.  
So that was it, thats all he had wanted to say? Maybe he really doesnt love me anymore. I walked faster feeling a bit sad, but why? Is it possible that I still love him? What about Draco, dont I love him too? oh god no, Im confused again.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Stacie said while sitting on my bed, she was eating oreo cookies.  
"Nothing just how hes doing and why hes here sort of thing"  
"I refuse to believe that, didnt he like tell you how much he still loves you, didnt he like beg you not to marry Draco, or something like that?"   
I shook my head and brushed my hair for the millionth time in 5 minutes.  
"Wow, I didnt really think he would just forget you, you shouldve seen the way he entered and saw you, he was just glowing when he saw you "I sat next to her and fell back on the bed.  
"Weve got to go downstairs for dinner, Draco and Grandpa are waiting" I said.  
"Wait, what, arent you going to tell him how you miss him and want him back, this is your chance"  
"Stacie, I love Draco, I dont know what youre talking about, and Id appreciate it if you please dont bring this around Draco" I stood and started walking downstairs.  
"God, Im just trying to help, fine I wont say anything" She rolled her eyes and walked behind me. "You know you want to do something, why dont you just do it?" She whispered.  
"Stacie!"   
"Oh, alright, fine, suit yourself"  
"This is great, Ally"  
I smiled at Draco as he spooned more mashed potatoes. My grandfather was busy talking to Stacie about something.  
"Thanks, I made it, Im practicing" I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I dont know, I just, it seems like youre hiding something"  
"Oh no, I just had a shocking day"   
"Did you find the perfect dress?"  
"Not yet"   
"Well you better hurry"  
, "Alright, Ill try" I said and sat my plate aside. I looked at him, his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. He had been there for me when I had cried when I had needed someone, he had been there. And I wouldnt mind sharing my life with someone who would always support me, and love me. Then why did I feel so empty. While I looked at Draco I was thinking of Oliver.  
"I love-"  
"What?" Draco said looking up, he hadnt really heard it but he looked up." "I said, I love the food, dont you?" He nodded and took hold of my hand.  
"I love you more" I knew I should say something back but I couldnt, I had never told him or said those words to him, and I still couldnt now.


	2. That's Beautiful

"Looking through magazines while drinking water and sitting out trying to get a tan is the life" Stacie said.  
I was beginning to notice a change in her behavior it was as if she was with Harry again.  
"Did you and Harry get back or something?" I asked and threw down a magazine that was not fulfilling my wishes on the kind of dress I wanted. I pushed down my sunglasses and made eye contact with her.  
"No, he hasnt written me back and honestly Im not stupid its clear he doesnt want me anymore Im not going to live in the past. But I did get Richs phone number, can you believe it? He asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow and he said I should bring you"  
"Why?"   
"Cause itll be like a double date, if you want and Olivers coming" I pushed my sunglasses back on and looked up again. The sun wasnt really doing its work I still looked white but I had a pretty good tan, in my opinion. I made an mm sound and grabbed another magazine.  
"You know it doesnt do you bad, you could just talk to him and be like friends or something, I dont think Draco would mind, he hangs out with girls all the time" I frowned.  
She knew this was way different. Draco knew about Oliver, even the part where I gave him my virginity, and it wasnt that I wanted to tell him that it was just I had to other wise what would I say on the wedding night?  
"I dont think so"  
"Please, I need to go out, itll be fun, I promise, you guys dont even have to be alone if you dont want to" I sat up and drank from my water bottle.  
"I dont know"  
"Please, do it for me, Ive been down for a while, please!" I nodded. Some part of me wanted to see Oliver again. I wanted to say something. There was so much to say and he had to say something he couldnt just end our conversation with "It was great talking to you."  
"Okay, fine but lets not tell Draco, I just dont think I should tell him, it will only be a one night thing, and I wont be seeing Oliver after tomorrow" Even though I had said it I knew it wasnt true

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked turning on the tab to take a shower.  
"Dinner, I think" Stacie replied she was putting on some beautiful earrings.  
"Oh, well do you think I should wear a dress too?" She nodded.  
"Youll look great, I just hope Rich doesnt stop looking at me because of you"  
"Dont be stupid, Im only there because you asked me to be"  
"And because of Oliver, whether or not you like to admit it" I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.  
"And hurry up!" Stacies voice sounded far as I got into the shower.  
The warm water washing my body as I just stood there staring blankly at a spot in the wall. There were so many things I was hoping for and then again I was preparing myself for disappointment and then I tried to convince myself that if Oliver showed no sing of loving me then it was for the best, it was good, it would make my life more easy. I would end up marrying the right guy.  
"Okay come on they're outside" I felt bad for having to lie to Draco by telling him it was an all girls out sort of thing. I finished putting on my high heels and smiled.  
My hair was actually straighter than usual and I like the way the lipstick Stacie had chosen for me made me look. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.  
"How do I look?" Stacie and I asked each other at the same time.  
"Great" We replied back and laughed. She opened the door and started walking.  
"I hope this goes well" She whispered as Rich and Oliver stood outside. They walked toward us. Oliver more slowly. I noted that he was dress so handsomely I just knew that if he was still single then he was just hard to get. He was wearing black dress pants, nice shiny shoes and a maroonish shirt with a black tie, his brown eyes looked darker as he approached me.

"You knew youd see me again, didnt you?" I found myself asking as we walked toward the car, a 4 door silver Mercedes.  
"Maybe" He replied and opened the door. He still knew me well, he knew me well enough to know that I would show up. It was funny that he still knew me so well, after all these years.  
During the ride there, or more like fly there, Stacie kept re-telling some fun stories I listened but I wasnt really. I was watching Oliver from the corner of my eye. His hair, everything, he looked the same. Finally we arrived. Oliver came to the door and opened it for me. He extended his hand and smiled. I took it feeling the sparks as his fingers touched mine. I blushed but thankfully it was dark and he couldnt see. We walked together, and I felt like I was betraying Draco.  
"Thank you" I said as Oliver pushed my chair in, he ended up sitting right next to me.  
He was smiling like he was the happiest man alive or something. It made me wonder why it was he was so happy. We ordered our food and talked, well Stacie and Rich talked. Oliver and I just looked at each other. It was like we had some sort of secret way of talking just by looking at each other, or maybe there werent really any words that needed to be said.  
"Where do you guys want to go next?" Stacie asked once we were all done eating.  
"How about to the park, that sounds just so romantic" Stacie answered her own question. Rich nodded, I could tell he was attracted to her. I smiled. At least one of us knew what we wanted.  
"Okay sounds good"  
Rich said paying and standing up. I stood quickly and began walking outside. We got in the car. I noticed that it was a cold night, not freezing but cold and dark as well the stars the moon shining bright as I looked up at them. We arrived at the park and walked slowly. Rich and Stacie sort of drifted walking on their own and holding hands. I walked hugging myself because I had bumps on my arms from the cold.  
"Here" Oliver said handing me his warm coat. It was a nice black coat that was already warmed up for me.and best of all it smelled like him.  
"Thanks" I said and looked up at the stars.  
"Thats beautiful" I heard Oliver whisper. He was standing next to me with his hands in his pockets.  
"What is?" I asked looking at him for the first time in an hour.  
"When you look up to look at the stars they reflect on your eyes, its a beautiful view "I blushed.  
"I never noticed that, I mean its not like I can but I never got the chance to see it on another persons eyes" I said and looked at him. He grinned and looked up.  
"Now can you see?" I shook my head. He smiled took my hand and pulled me closer to him. Not too close though, just close enough for me to see. I could see the stars reflecting on his brown eyes so beautifully I knew what he had meant.  
"That is beautiful" He smiled and looked at me. He was noting that we were a bit closer. That if he wanted he could take me and kiss me. I think he knew I was thinking the same thing. It was romantic too. Except for the fact that as I daydreamed I was thinking about Draco and how wrong this was.  
"I thought a lot about you, Tracy, sometimes liked to talk about you. She told me about your talk, she told me everything" I looked at him.   
His expression was blank as he stared straight ahead. "She used to say that you truly were the perfect woman for me, and I believed it, I still do, even after so long, every day I thought about you, every night I dreamed of you" He looked at me when he said the last thing. I felt my heart tighten. I was holding my breath and trying to calm myself.  
"I want to be honest with you, Oliver, I thought about you too, I cried for you every night" He looked at me and gave me a sad look." but I had someone to comfort me, Draco was there, and now...I want to marry him, hes won my affection" I said quietly. I couldnt look at him straight in the eye. I think I felt it would be like him being able to see through my words. I dont think I even knew it at the time.  
"I understand, I didnt expect you to just tell me you still love me like I do, I didnt even think Id see you again. I wanted to look for you after, you know. But I told myself I wouldnt, I couldnt, because I knew it would do me no good. I never expected to see you again, it was weird that we were in the same place at the same time" I nodded.  
"I missed you, though" I said quietly. He smiled.  
"I was so shocked when I saw Stacie and then I saw you, it was so shocking to see you, youre still the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen but older" I chuckled.  
"Thanks, youre still the most handsome guy Ive ever seen but older and hotter" He laughed.  
"Thanks" He stopped and looked at me. We were quiet for a while just looking up at the stars and I saw Oliver look at me a couple of times, It was truly beautiful, the night, and the company.


	3. Bad Encounter

"You know that was the best night Ive had in a while" Stacie said as I brushed my teeth. We were getting ready to go and pick what kind of cake we wanted for the wedding.  
I already had the flowers, white roses, my favorite out of the all the types of roses.  
"I had fun too" I said smiling a bit, but trying not to, I didnt want to give her the wrong idea. Nothing had really happened. It had just been some talk about the past and silence. Beautiful Silence.  
"So did you guys like get it, you know,on?"She asked me.  
"What? No of course not, you know I would never-"  
"I know Im kidding but what did it feel like to see the one guy you lost it to, I wonder what he would say if he found out youve never...with Draco" I spit out and looked at her.  
"Shut up, thats only because Draco and I think it will mean a lot if we wait"  
Stacie shrugged. "Or maybe because you just dont want to" I stopped and walked over to her. I took out a pair of jeans and glared at her.  
"Thats really none of your business. So what did you and Rich, cause if you did let me tell you that makes you a s-"  
"No, we didnt even kiss, we were just talking" I actually believed her.  
"Oh, well thats good, do you like him?"  
"I, yeah, but you know I just wish that Harry would just tell me its over, So I can move on, you know?" I nodded and frowned.  
"Thats so unlike him" I pointed out putting on my jeans and a Tank top.  
"Youd be surprised. Hurry up were going to be late" She exclaimed.  
"Okay mother, calm down," She smiled. "Come on" She said and threw one of my pillows at me.  
"Alright, Alright, Im coming"

"Yeah" I replied going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.  
A loud crash sound made me stop and poke my head. "Stacie?"  
"Oh god, I think we have-"  
"Hi" I looked where the green floo powder had been  
. "Hello Harry" I said hugging him. He looked so handsome I couldnt help checking him out for less than a second. "You look great" I commented and drank some water.  
"You too," He replied smiling. I looked at Stacie, she stood there looking at Harry.  
"We need to talk" Harry said walking over to her.  
"I agree" She replied.  
"Ill be back later" I said grabbing my purse and hurrying out the house. I didnt want to hear all the screaming, just kidding.  
I headed to the park, the one near our house, the same one that I had been in last night with Oliver. I made my way to the bench and stopped. "Oliver?" He turned.  
"HI" He said standing up and smiling.  
"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to him.  
"Just resting, the coach makes us run a few laps around before we do actual practice" I nodded.   
That explained why he was wearing a t-shirt and why he was sweating. I could see his abs through his shirt. I looked away blushing.  
"Fun"He shook his head.  
"Our coach hes really pushy"  
"Sounds like hes a lot like you" I said sitting next to him and putting my hands on my knees.  
"I did not make you guys work that hard"He said pretending to be offended.  
"Thats what you say, not what everyone else said but girls wouldnt agree with us cause they had a crush on you" He laughed.  
"They didnt"  
"Are you truly that blind or do you just like getting compliments?" I said smiling.  
"Both" I laughed. Our laughs turned to smiles. I smiled shyly and pushed my loose hair back.  
"Ally?" I stopped afraid to turn around but I had no choice. I stood immediately when I saw Draco standing a few feet behind us. He seemed confused and then I saw his face turn to anger. I couldnt blame him, he had a reason to be mad. Oliver was big competition. Actually no one could compete with Oliver, not in my eyes, even if I was going to marry Draco.  
"Draco, I thought you were going to call me so we could go to dinner, its only 3, Im not-"  
"What is he doing here?" He asked striding over and grabbing my hand.  
"Well, hes here because... hes warming up" I said stupidly.  
"What?" Draco asked, his blue/ green now eyes flashing.  
"The team and the coach are going to be training here for about 2 months before the cup, thats what Im doing" Oliver said, he was calm or at least pretending to be.  
"Thats not what I meant, I meant what are you doing here sitting with my fiancee, you hurt her to much why dont you just leave?" I broke away when I saw Olivers jaw clench.   
"I, I think we should go Draco, it was just pure coincidence that we met up here" I said and looked up at him, he too was pretty tall, as tall as Oliver.  
"Not until he agrees that hes not going to come looking for you" He said glaring at Oliver.  
"I dont think I have to, thats up to Ally dont you think?" Draco looked at me.  
"Lets go" I said angrily.  
"I dont have to stay away from her if she doesnt want me to" Draco stepped infront of me and before I knew it he had punched Oliver. Oliver didnt even stagger back. He was actually pissed, I dont think I ever saw him that pissed. Then again it was hard to picture him as an angry kind of person. Oliver was about to hit him but he looked at me and I gave him a pleading look.  
He stood back and looked at me one more time. "I wont look for her again" He said and walked away.  
I could tell it was hard for him walking away. But then again it takes a real man to walk away. I wanted to go to him. But I think even he knew that he would stay away from me but I wouldnt.

"God, Draco, you-"I glared at him and crossed the street, leaving him there to calm down.  
I didnt even look back at him. When I entered I didnt noticed Stacie sitting on my bed with her hands across her chest. She was angry. I sighed loudly and sat next to her. We both looked at each other and threw ourselves back on the bed.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Men" She replied shaking her head.  
"I hear ya" I said and shook my head too. We sat there lost in our own dilemmas and watched as the day went by

"Can we talk now?" Draco asked the next day. He had come knocking on my door while I had been eating dinner with Stacie and my grandfather.  
"I dont know are you going to punch me?" I asked I was still angry. I couldnt believe he had actually hit Oliver. He hadnt even done anything.  
"Come on in" I said and let him in.  
"We're having dinner do you want to join us?" He shook hi head.  
"No thank you" He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes. "Im sorry, I know it was a stupid move, but I was jealous, you know why" I nodded.  
"But that doesnt give you the right to hit him"  
"Are you defending him?"  
"See there we go again, I think you should just-"  
"Im sorry it wont happen again, at least he agreed that hes not going to look for you" I frowned but looked away. I was going to miss talking to him, seeing him. I missed him already.  
"Do you forgive me?" I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me. I hugged him and looked straight at the door while he did so. I couldnt even explain it but I just had this need to go and see Oliver, where, I had no clue but I had to see him again. For me.


	4. Double Game

I woke up extra early the next day, at 8 to be exact. I dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with a black coat over it. I brushed my hair did my make up and walked out of the house without even leaving a note for Stacie. I was doing something completely wrong. But somehow it felt so right. How can something that seems so wrong be so right?  
I drove slowly thinking that maybe I should go back or at least do something less drastic but even then I couldnt, even when I was determined to turn around and go back home I kept driving forward. Where to? The only quidditch field where The Puddlemere united team practiced. I had to see Oliver.

The field everything about the whole place made me think of the times I played quidditch. I missed it. I walked onto the field, I could here the loud screams of a few guys and the loudest of course coming for the coach. He saw me right away.  
"Hello, can I help you ms?". I looked up to see Oliver. He hadnt seen me yet.  
"I need to speak with Mr.Wood if thats okay, I assure you this is an emergency" The guy smiled, I could tell he was obviously not used to seeing a girl or something.  
"Sure, no problem" I smiled.  
"Ill get him" I said and started walking. I had to admit the coach was not bad looking.  
"Ok" I stopped near the end of the field and looked up. Some players had already stopped.  
"Hey baby" Some guy said smiling and whistling. I smiled nicely but I didnt like the way he was talking to me. Most of them stopped and looked at me.  
"Why did you all stop the coach is going to get really mad-" Oliver turned his broom around and saw me. "Oh, I see, yeah she does have that affect on most guys" Oliver said smiling.  
"You know her?" One of the guys asked.  
"Yeah, thats Ally, Oliver" said making his way to me. He, I have to just point out, had no shirt on. I had to catch my breath.  
"Why is it all the hot babes are after him?" Another guy said, I chuckled and smiled when Oliver got off his broom and smiled.  
"So what brings you here?"  
"Emergency" I said winking.  
"To the locker room"I smiled.  
"Bye" Most guys said whistling.  
"Cut it out boys," Oliver said shaking his head. We made our way to the lockers. It actually didnt smell as bad as I had expected. Oliver reached his locker and took out his towel. He cleaned the sweat from his forehead and placed the towel around his neck. He sat and waited. I sat next to him. But it was hard not to look at him. He was perfect.

"I thought your fiance said he didnt want me to see you"  
"Yeah, I know, I just had to come and apologize" I said looking at his face, he had no sign of a bruise or anything.  
"He has bad aim" Oliver said and looked at me. I chuckled.  
"Still I apologize" Oliver shook his head and touched my shoulder, I tensed because his touch was like being tempted.  
"Dont worry, I understand him, but for a minute I really wanted to-"  
"I know and you dont know how thankful I am that you didnt do anything, I appreciate it"He smiled sadly.  
"I feel sorry for myself"  
"What?"  
"I lost you" I bit my lip and shook my head.  
"Oh, Oliver, I dont even know what to say" He nodded and took my hand. He did it slowly. I think he thought I was going to pull back but I let him take my hand and he caressed it. I liked the feel of his skin the way it made my body tingle just by that little touching gesture. He laced his fingers in mine and we just sat there staring at eachother for a while until the team came in. I had to get out, obviously.  
"I guess I should leave and I dont know if I should see you again" I said slowly  
"I dont know, Ill be here if you ever need to talk," I smiled and looked at the field.  
"I miss it" I said quietly.  
"I can tell, you want to play?" I looked at him.  
"Arent you tired?"  
"Not yet, come on" I smiled.  
"Ive been waiting so long to do this" I said hurrying into the locker room. Oliver only smiled.  
"I cant wait to see if youre still good"  
"Of course I am"I replied concededly.  
"How do you know?"  
"Oh please, Im still good, Ill always be good" He smiled.  
"Oh yeah, that I can believe" I chuckled grabbed a broom and walked past him.  
"Lets see who wins"  
"Wait, lets make this more exciting". Oliver said catching up with me.  
"How?" I asked and got on the broom that I had borrowed.  
"Well, If I win you have to do anything I ask you to do" I bit my lip.  
"And if I win?"  
"Then you can do whatever you want me to do, or anything" I smiled.  
"Okay" We zoomed up together and smiled. I knew I would win.

And I did. "I cant believe you actually beat me" Oliver said shaking his head and landing right next to me.  
"I knew I would win, youre not really that good"He fake glared. "Im kidding" I said and laughed.  
"Looks like you dont get your wish" I said mockingly. We stood with our brooms in hand and started heading towards the locker room.  
"Fine so what is your wish" I smiled and bit my lip. I already knew what I wanted.  
"Any day now" Oliver said smiling.  
"I want to you to wish for what you wanted if you wouldve beat me" He looked at me a bit oddly and nodded.  
"Are you sure? It could be something real bad" I smiled knowing him.  
"Im sure" I replied and started taking off the jacket that I had burrowed. I had my clothes neatly folded.  
"Okay, but I got to think about it first, Im going to shower, you can too if you want to, in the girls locker room." I smiled.  
"Thanks I stink" He chuckled.  
"I think you smell beautiful, better than anything else in the world" I smiled feeling nostalgic. I had the sudden urge to hug him.  
"Thanks, youre still sweet just like I remember" It was quiet for a few seconds, we just stood there looking at each other. "Im gonna go" I said and started walking.  
"Yeah, me too I didnt turn around to see him," I entered the shower rooms and stood there.  
The water was warm and I could tell there wasnt more than 1 girl on the team because everything was so clean and new. I showered wrapped the towel around me. Thats when I realized I had left my clothes out in the locker place. I walked back with my hair all wet and picked up my clothes. I grabbed them quickly and heard footsteps. Olivers footsteps. Before I could turn around and walked he appeared with the towel wrapped around his waist. He was actually whistling. I was quiet admiring his body. Soaked and perfect. I smiled to myself and cleared my throat. He jumped and looked at me.

"Ally, dont scare me like that" He looked at me and he just couldnt help it because I saw him swallow and look down at my bare shoulders and legs. I blushed and stood there.  
"You look nice, but I think that you should put on your clothes" He said smiling.  
"Yeah I forgot them "I said quickly and started picking them up but Olivers hand reached for mine. I looked at him. My feet responding on their own. I was up next to him. His abs pressed against me, his arms wrapped around my bare shoulders which caused my whole body to tingle uncontrollably.We stood there holding each other and looking at eachother. Our eyes locked and just staring. It was like I was once again 17 and in the arms of the guy I loved with out a care in the world.  
"Ally-" I put my fingers to his lip to shut him up. I didnt want him to say anything. I knew from experience that sometimes words ruined the moment.  
"Dont" I said and stood there.  
"I wish I could kiss you" He said pushing my wet hair back and caressing my cheek. I was shaking. He leaned down a little and looked at me. "I really wish I could kiss you "He said again, he was asking for permission. All I could do was look up into his eyes. My heart was pounding so loud that I couldnt even hear my brain trying to tell me to stop him from doing it. I stood on my tippy toes and touched his lips, tracing them with my finger. I leaned in..and...


	5. Lost Memories

And I stopped. I know, I know, it was stupid of me but somehow when I looked at him I felt this pang of guilt hit me. I couldnt do it. It would just be too much for me to carry. To have to go home and look at Draco in the eye would just kill me. Still I didnt want anything to be awkward between us.  
"Ill be back" I said pulling away, grabbing my clothes and hurrying away as if I was being chased by some violent animal.  
While I got dressed I could only think of what couldve happened if I wouldve given in.  
"Ready?" Oliver asked, he sounded casual, like he was okay with the moment we had just had.  
"Yeah" I replied and grabbed my purse. I havent had so much fun in such a long time I said as we walked to my car. He was actually walking me to my car.  
"Listen Ally, Im sorry about you know-" I raised my hand to silence him.  
"It had to happen sometime. Its normal, we were once lovers" I said trying to sound mature but I wanted to get in my car and drive away to hide in my room like a lonely child.  
"oh, right" Oliver said scratching his head, which was a sign of nervousness.   
"Ill see you around" He said oddly.  
"Yeah, Im going to be busy this month" I said quietly.  
"Your wedding?" I nodded. "Congratulations" He said, and I could tell he meant it but it was breaking his heart.  
"Bye" I said kissing his cheek and getting into my car.  
"Bye" He said and stood there as I drove away.  
I had to just smack myself and feel sorry for myself. I could no longer hide it. I already felt like I wanted Oliver and not Draco. Or could I love them both? Was it possible to love two people? I shook my head and looked back. I could still see Oliver standing there watching me.  
"This is just too much, too confusing "I said loudly and drove faster. I drove so fast that I didnt see the stop.  
"Crap" I said and looked behind but when I looked back all I saw was the car from the side coming straight at me. It hit with such force I grabbed on to the wheel while my body moved around painfully. The belt was already suffocating me as I tried to push my head back. Ow the car went around in a whole circle before hitting a tree, thats the last thing I saw

"What do you mean by that?"I opened my eyes to see a girl standing there with the doctor. Her arms were crossed and she looked angry. I groaned and tried sitting up.  
"Oh thank god" The girl exclaimed and hugged me. I looked at her like she was psycho. Who the hell was she? And where was I? I looked at her as if trying to find some feature something to see if I knew her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked, she smiled.  
"I think she needs to rest for now" The older doctor said grabbing the girl by the shoulders and dragging her out.  
"But-"   
"She needs to rest, we need to wait 72 hours before you can see her, or anyone for that matter" The doctor said.  
72 hours? What Im going to stay here for 3 days? This nasty hospital? I didnt want that I shook my head and tried to talk but I couldnt. My throat felt so dry that my whole jaw started hurting when I tried. I let my head fall back on the pillow and closed my eyes

"Good Morning" A young nurse smiled at me and started pushing the cart thing and pushing the food towards me.  
"Thanks, Im starving" I said and started eating. The nurse smiled.  
"Go ahead and eat if you need anything just press the button" I nodded and continued eating. 30 minutes later the door opened I was just staring up at the ceiling.  
"Im glad youre finally awake, Im going to go and talk to your family, I will be back" I nodded.  
Family? I have Family? "Ally,- "I looked up to see a very handsome guy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
" I had to sneak in, Im so sorry this happened to you but everythings going to be alright, the wedding will go on because I know the doctors are wrong and, you love me" I looked at him and shook my head, who the hell was he and wedding? what?  
"Who are you, and, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Ally, dont do this, I love you, were going-" He grabbed my hand.  
"Get away from me" I snatched my hand back and started moving back please, "I really dont know you, please...oh god whats going on, who am I, what happened? "I shook my head and started panicking, whats my name? Ally?  
I pressed the button and glared at the guy standing in front of me. "Ms. Ally" The nurse said looking at the guy. "You need to leave cant you see youre scaring her?" She pushed the guy out. He looked truly hurt. Maybe I do know him  
"Who is he? Do I know him?" I asked the nurse who was already pushing me down.

"Rest, the doctor will be back to talk to you" I stayed still.  
When the door opened again I sat up instantly. "Alright, Im Doctor Stevens, and Im going to sit down and trying to explain what happened, please dont panic" I nodded and watched as the doctor sat down right next to me.  
" You had an accident, you crashed. You were brought here four days ago with head injuries and you had a few broken ribs, they gave you a potion for that. The head injuries were very severe. Im sorry Alexia, the hit to the head caused you to loose your memory" I blinked. Memory? Lost my memory? Oh god  
"am I never going to-"  
"You will, we believe this is temporary, there isnt a potion that can change this. All I know is that this can be temporary or... permanently." I sat up straighter.  
"What if I never remember anything? I demand to see my family, I need them to re-tell me everything, I cannot live my life without remembering "I said angrily.  
"Calm down Alexia, I will tell your grandfather Albus Dumbledore to come and talk to you but I need you to calm"   
"I am calm" I replied crossing my arms.  
"Grandpa?" The man nodded and closed the door behind him.  
"Im sorry" He sad and touched my hand, his touch felt warm, I already trusted him. My grandfather, it sounded weird to me, foreign almost.  
"Tell me everything, I need to know about my life" I said quickly.  
"Now, Alexia, calm down, I will tell your cousin Stacie to come and talk to you, but I think you should rest, we all need to rest. I know this is hard for you, its hard for us all but youre going to be alright, just stay calm" He said smiling.  
"okay" I whispered. But I really couldnt see how it was possible that he wanted me to calm down when I was truly panicking.  
"We'll all be back tomorrow, now you need your rest, I would ask one of us to stay but I think its best that you stay alone" I nodded, he leaned and kissed my forehead." Youre going to be alright, dont worry"  
I sure hope so.

I dont know for how long I laid there trying to remember whatever it was that I was supposed to remember, I wished I could at least remember where the hell I was headed when I crashed or why in the hell I even crashed.  
The morning after that the same man who was in fact my grandfather arrived but he only spoke a little saying that the doctor had asked him to leave me alone for at least a week, which meant I would stay in that damned hospital for a week. The doctor even said he had hopes that my memory would come back because my case was rare. So for 3 days I stayed in the nasty room reading some romance novel that the nurse, Laura, had brought me from her house. It wasnt until night that I received my first visitor in three days.   
I looked at him as he entered. He was tall and handsome. Tall, fit like hell and his brown eyes shined so beautifully I could only stare at him. He was acting sneaky.  
"I had to sneak in here" He said and closed the door.  
I couldnt understand why it was that I wasnt panicking. I had totally flipped when the other guy had come in but with this guy, who was clearly older than the other guy, I felt okay with almost like I knew him but really didnt remember. The guy came and sat next to me.  
"I heard about your condition, Im Oliver Wood, Im not sure I should tell you how we know each other" He said looking at me. Something about the way he looked at me made my stomach flip. I looked at him and looked at him and looked at him some more.  
"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, I looked at him and all of a sudden a vision appeared in my head.  
A vision of this guy standing near as I drove grabbing on to the wheel, I was still looking back when I felt the impact of the crash?  
"Ally?" I was breathing quickly.  
"I know you, I mean, I dont really but you, you were there before the accident...you were standing as I drove away" His eyes widened.  
"Yeah, wait, you were looking at me?"  
"I dont know, I looked at you then turned around and then drove faster and then..." I stopped and closed my eyes.  
"This was my fault" Oliver, I think, said shaking his head, I could tell he felt guilty.  
"No, I dont think so I said, I dont even know why" I said it. I was even holding on to his hand. I looked at him and dropped his hand while blushing.  
"Please, I need to know about you, about how we know each other "I said with a pleading look.  
"Its too hard confusing, I dont think I should tell you, but I can tell you this, I love you, Ally "I blinked and swallowed. Oliver, this hot guy with chocolate brown eyes was in love with me? I opened my mouth to say something but I shut it again.  
There was something so entrancing about him, and the way he had said that he loved me with such feeling was making me feel nervous shaky and flushed.  
"I-" The door opened and in stepped the nurse.  
"What are you doing in here, how in the world did you get in here?" Laura said clearly angry.  
"I had to see her" Oliver said standing up.  
"Please get out, no one can see her," I looked at the guy as he got dragged out of the room.  
"Wait-" He said and looked at me.  
"W-"But before I could say wait, let him stay , the nurse had dragged him out closing the door behind her and leaving me with a confused, warm feeling.


	6. Two Kisses

"Okay, you see Oliver was the guy you used to love when we went to Hogwarts" I nodded as Stacie, my cousin or so she said, explained slowly, she had already shown me pictures of Hogwarts none of the pictures rang a bell but I had hope.  
"Okay"  
"But he had to marry someone else, Tracy, who was very ill, she died, you told me that a few weeks ago. When Oliver came back, you guys clashed by coincidence. Thats Oliver" I nodded,  
so he was my love? Do I still love him? "What about the guy with the blonde hair?"   
"Thats Draco, the guy your dad wanted you to marry, and after 4 years of getting to know him youre going to marry him, because according to you, you love him" Oh boy that must of really thrown him off when I told him to get away from me.  
"Whens the wedding?"  
"Well in three almost 2 and half weeks but Dracos taking care of that so the wedding is going to be held off until well, you know" I nodded as she brushed my hair.  
"Why did this happen to me? Do you know where I was coming from?"   
"Oliver told me, only me that you were coming from the Quidditch field where you went to apologize to him because Draco had punched him a day before that" I made an O and nodded.  
"I know its confusing but Im sure youll remember it, you must" I nodded.  
"Stacie, I need a favor?"  
"Oh looks like you trust me now" She said smiling, I smiled.  
"I need you to tell him, Oliver to come see me tonight, I need to see him" I said remembering his brown eyes.  
"You want to see him?" Stacie asked surprised.  
"I dont know what it is about him but I trust him, like I know him but I just dont remember him" I said remembering his lips.  
"Thats really interesting, yeah Ill tell him, but Draco wants to see you when Im done" She said and looked at me.  
"Yeah, Okay, tell him to come" I said not really paying attention

"Can I come in?" I nodded as Draco came in. He looked good, even better than I remembered. I think now that I knew about him it was easy to see him differently, after all I was in love with him, or so Stacie said that I said.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Good, listen Im sorry about-"  
"Dont worry, thats what I get for sneaking in" I laughed.  
"What do have there?" I asked.  
"Oh, here" He handed me a single red rose. I smiled and took it. That was sweet of him to give me the rose.  
"Im sorry that we had to, you know, hold the wedding off "He shook his head.  
"Dont worry about it, I just want to know if youve remembered anything?" I swallowed and then for some reason shook my head.  
"Oh, okay" He said and looked at me," Can I kiss you?"  
"I, yeah" I said, I was thinking that maybe if he kissed me I would feel it, the feeling you get when you kiss someone you love.  
His soft lips touched mine as he cupped my face. I felt my heart beat faster but nothing else, no memory and when I looked into his eyes I didnt see the same shine I had seen in the eyes of Oliver-the mysterious brown eyed guy that I had been in love with-. He smiled and sat back down.  
"I wish I didnt have to go but I need to be at the Ministry of Magic where I work" I nodded.  
"Bye" I said and waved as he apparated. I didnt even know what to make of him. I was in love with him? I shrugged, if I did then I would remember I just had to.

It wasnt until sun set that I heard the door open but I didnt really open my eyes. I was still asleep in a way. Like I knew where I was but I was still dreaming about Oliver. He seemed so clear in my mind that when I finally opened my eyes to see him there I jumped.  
"Sorry" He said looking around. I could tell he was embarrassed.  
"Its okay, did Stacie tell you I wanted to see you?" He nodded.  
"Im actually surprised that you want to see me" He said grabbing a chair and sitting right next to me. This time he was wearing jeans and a white shirt.  
"I just, I dont know how to say this but I, you make me feel, I dont know I just like having you around, I remember things when Im around you, only things about you, though" He looked at me straight in the eye which made me blush like crazy.  
"Have you remembered anything yet?" He asked smiling.  
"No, but thats okay" I said trying to just act like this wasnt odd or anything.  
"Tell me more about you" I said with a pleading look.  
"Okay, well I was married to Tracy, a person you met, she died...and now Im a professional quidditch player"  
"Quidditch?" He smiled  
"Id love to tell you about that" I smiled and nodded paying all my attention to him.  
"Well quidditch is a game that consists of-" and from then on he explained everything to me, pausing to make sure I was actually understanding him. I kept nodding and urging him to go on. I liked having him around it made me feel so comfortable, it was weird. His handsome face changing every time he explained something. I could tell that he was extremely passionate about quidditch, like it was his dream, his oxygen. Some where between him explaining the Keepers job I began to feel sleepy, but I didnt tell him, I just closed my eyes and smiled.  
"Good night" I heard him say and just when I felt him get up I reached for his hand.  
"Im not sleeping" I whispered and started pulling on his hand. When I opened my eyes his face was only a few inches away from mine. I smiled at him  
"Thank you for that explanation" I said smiling and then stopped another vision was coming, another one of my lost memories. It was Oliver and me, in a bed, doing what two lovers did, making love. I held on to his hand until it was gone and looked at him again.  
"We made love"I whispered.  
"What?"  
"We made love, didnt we?" I saw him smile a little and nod. I sat up a little which made his face be only less than a few centimeters away from mine.  
"I only did it with you" I whispered remembering bits of conversations with my cousin, Stacie.  
"How do you know?" He asked staying close to me.  
"Because I do" I said and touched his face with my hand.  
He closed his eyes and leaned in placing his hand right on the side of my neck, which sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I couldnt even think. I shouldve been thinking about Draco and the wedding, and how I was supposed to love him. But I couldnt, because right now, all I knew was that I loved Oliver and something deep inside told me I still did.  
"I think love you" I whispered. He moved and locked at me, I couldnt imagine really looking beautiful, pale maybe, but definitely not beautiful.  
"I know I love you" He said and his lips touched mine, so slowly that I felt shivers all over my body.  
His arm reached under me and hugged my waist, pulling me up and towards him, pressing me against his body. I nibbled on his lower lip, feeling the softness of his lips. I heard him let out a little moan as he pressed me harder against him. I couldve sworn that while we kissed I heard the door open but then I heard it close and I didnt even stop him I just kissed him, my hands all over his hair. The passion of that kiss left me breathless.  
"I think I should go" Oliver said when he finally pulled away. He looked confused.  
"But-"  
"Im so sorry" He said and hurried out without looking back.  
"Sorry for what?"  
I asked quietly and touched my lips. I could still feel his warm body pressed against mine, and then I wondered what couldve happened if he wouldve stayed. I couldnt help but giggle and lay back down. I closed my eyes and dreamed of him that night...


	7. Remembering

"Good morning, sunshine" Stacies voice echoed in the small of the room. She had flowers with her.  
"Who are those from, you?"I asked joking.  
"Nope, Oliver" She said the name quietly. "But Dracos out there so I had to pretend they were from me" She smiled and sat them down right next to me.  
"Read the card you dork" She said and sat next to me.  
"Okay, Im going"I said trying to hide my smile. I could only think about last night. I noticed that they were white roses.  
"White roses are my favorite arent they?" Stacie smiled.  
"Hey you remembered" She said smiling.  
"No I just trust him" I said smiling to myself. She nodded

_Dear Ally,_

Im sorry about last night, I think I got carried away. It was just the thought of you actually loving me again that made me loose it. But once you remember everything youll know that you stopped loving me long ago and that you were just remembering old times. I think its best that we dont see each other again. Im going to end up being hurt and maybe you will too, I dont want that, I dont want to confuse you. I love you but you need to think and regain your memories on your own. If, after you remember, you want to talk to me then you know where to find me  
Love, Oliver Wood.

Oh I said pursing my lips and trying to hide my sadness.  
I saw you two, I mean, I didnt mean to, but yesterday, you two were kissing, what happened, what did the letter say? I handed it to her and closed my eyes.  
Oh, well I think he has a point, you did say you love Draco and you were going to marry him, youre confusing the guy She said and handed it back. I pressed it against my chest and sighed.   
Im actually wishing I never remember anything I said and sighed louder this time.  
You just need to calm down, youll remember, I know it, and then well see what happens. Anyway the doctor said you can leave tomorrow, he thinks it will do you good to go home, be around your things I nodded and looked at her. Maybe it would help, being around my things, things I treasured. Thats the way it was happening, I was remembering Oliver.  
Do you really think I love Draco? She looked at me. You can tell me, I just need to know  
I dont, I think you love him but not the way you think you love him That really didnt help but I remained quiet. What did she mean by that? What other way do you love someone your going to marry?  
My life stinks doesnt it? She nodded and chuckled.  
Trust me, its so complicated, I wouldnt want to be you  
Thanks, Stacie I said sarcastically and smiled.  
Dont mention it She stood and walked out. Draco wants to see you She said it was almost like she was asking me if I wanted him inside.  
Yeah, okay, I need to talk to him I said and waited to hear the door open again.

When he entered I smiled. If I loved him then I had to try and remember.  
"Draco, hi" He smiled and kissed my hand, which made my stomach flip. That had to be a good sign. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black pants which made his eyes stand out and his platinum blonde hair was shining it made me want to ask him what kind of shampoo he was wearing because I knew my hair probably looked like crap.  
"I have time," I told my father "Id rather be with you than working" I smiled.  
"Thanks, Im glad you came to see me, we need to talk, well actually you do since I dont remember, I want you to tell me everything how it is I finally fell in love with you" He looked a bit taken back but smiled.  
"My pleasure, I remember that day so vividly" I smiled and waited with my hand in his.  
"Well it was about 2 years ago in September when you agreed to come with me to Paris, we went together and-" Suddenly I remembered.  
It had been the sweetest nice Draco and I had. He had sat with me while I placed my head on his chest and watched the stars. Thats when I had felt my heart beating fast and my whole body reacting when he kissed me.  
I had tingled with anticipation as he leaned in. It had been so sweet, so real, so perfect. So perfect that it was that time when I had known that it wasnt my father who was making me marry him this time, it was me, I wanted to marry him because I loved him, because marrying him would be great, to spend my time with someone who would love me forever, and we wouldnt have obstacles, or anything standing in between us.  
"I fell in love with you" I said smiling. I remember He shot up from his seat, grabbed me and picked me up.  
"You remembered" I laughed as he carried me and twirled me around.  
"I remember" I answered and stopped laughing to look at him. He was handsome so handsome, with those blue eyes that I couldnt really figure out. It was as if looking at something icy clear. He smiled and brushed a peace of my hair. We stayed there staring at each other, I was remembering other times when we had been walking to the park holding hands, when we went to dinner one night and order some nasty food we didnt like and walked out. When he had finally asked me to marry him and I had jumped on him saying Yes, Yes, Yes! And laughing with happiness, and the times when I had cried over Oliver, he had been there, to clean my tears and offering a shoulder for me to lean on.  
"You look beautiful"  
"You always say that" I whispered back.  
"Thats because you do" He replied smiling and leaning in to kiss me, I cupped his face and kissed him. I wanted to. We kissed, his kiss was so sweet, not as passionate as Olivers but just as meaning full. Because it was then that I realized that I loved them both. Draco for loving me for so long and Oliver for being Oliver, the guy I loved from the first time I saw. But while I kissed Draco I was thinking, what now? What happens now? The wedding, What about it? What about Oliver?


	8. Stacie

The next day I was taken home, as much as a home should feel when you dont really remember it. When I entered to see the room I had to admit I had good taste.  
"This is my room?" Stacie nodded.  
"I like it"  
"Of course, you were, after all, the one who decorated it" I smiled as Draco put my stuff away with his wand. He then picked me up and carried me to the bed.  
"I dont want to be in bed anymore" I complained childishly as I held on to his neck.  
"Alright where would you like to go?" He was smiling.  
"uh, dinner, how about I get ready and we go to dinner?" I asked and kissed his cheek.  
"You convinced me, Ill be back in a few hours, alright?" I nodded.  
"Ill get ready" I said. "When you put me down" I said and smiled.  
"Oh sorry I jus like having you close" I smiled. He put me down gave me a quick peck and disappeared.  
"Im going to get ready for our date" I said smiling at Stacie.  
"Okay then Ill be downstairs watching the quidditch game" I smiled and hurried into the bathroom. I dont think I had ever been so happy to see a bathroom with a bad tub and colored towels. I took a long bath, soaking my skin in different types of soaps and shampoos. I picked out a black dress with a little of pink and nice high heels, I left my hair down and smiled. I liked the way I look. It was the first time in almost two weeks that I was wearing something besides those ugly hospital robes.  
"Wow" Draco said when he looked at me as I walked down the stairs, I seriously felt like a princess. Of course he looked like a handsome prince in a tux.  
"Wow, back at you" I said smiling and taking his hand. We walked out into the cold night and hurried into the car.  
"So where are we going?" I asked as he backed up the car. He smiled.  
"Youll see" I sat back and smiled as we drove.  
We arrived at a restaurant that looked familiar somehow. I didnt say anything. I was still trying to remember the place.  
"Ill be right back" I said standing up and heading for the bathroom. It was there that I remembered this place and the walk in the park, talking to Oliver and the stars shining in his eyes. His beautiful eyes. I walked out trying to keep my breathing as steady as possible but I could feel my heart beating quickly as I remembered the feel of Olivers leg brushing against mine under the table.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, did you order yet?" He shook his head.  
"I was waiting for you "I smiled. We ordered and the waiter offered us champagne as we waited.  
"To us"  
"To us" I said and smiled.  
We had a pretty mellow dinner, Draco was talking mostly about me, telling me some things that happened during those 3 years and holding my hand on the table.  
"I did tell you about Oliver, right?" I asked, I didnt even mean to say that it just slipped, I was wondering if I had told him about Oliver, back then.  
"Yeah, of course, wait, you remember that?" Oh boy.  
"Well yeah, some of it" His face sort of darkened for a few seconds and then he squeezed my hand.  
"Have you seen him?" I swallowed.  
"Well yeah, he-"  
"He, he went to see you didnt he?" I nodded and looked away.  
"Ally, what did you talk about?" I looked back at him and then down at the floor.  
"About things, you-"  
"What things?"   
"I, he makes me remember things, I feel, I dont know, but-"   
"I cannot believe this, he said he would stay away from you"   
"He did?"  
"Yeah after this fight we had, you were there,-"  
"Draco, you know I dont remember this"   
"Im sorry, I just, I get carried away when you mentioned him, I get jealous" I squeezed his hand.  
"I dont know what happened but-"  
"Lets just have dinner" I sighed and nodded.  
"Im sorry I ruined the dinner"  
"You didnt, I love you, you know that" I smiled and returned to my food.  
The rest of the night we talked and joked around and I found myself falling for him again. I could finally see why I had fallen for him. He was, indeed, a great guy and friend.  
"Ill see you tomorrow then" He said smiling and letting go of my hand.  
"Okay "I said smiling back and leaning in to kiss him.  
"Good night" I said and closed the door. When I looked back I found Stacie crying, like never before, while watching TV, tears seemed to be streaming down her face

"Stacie, whats wrong?" She shook her head and tried covering her face but the tears were falling down already.  
"Whats wrong?"   
"Its Harry"  
"What happened with Harry, didnt you talk to him?" She looked up, I stopped and smiled, I remembered Harry but it wasnt the time to celebrate.  
"What happened, Stacie?" That when she broke down. She broke down, crying.  
"Hes well, hes hurt, something happened, he was playing the game and he got knocked out and now they are saying hes in danger of dying" I stopped.  
"We have to go see him" I said pulling her off the couch.  
"Right now?" She asked wiping her tears.  
"Yes right now" I said and grabbed her," We have to apperate, where is he?" She told me and we both apparated to the hospital in London where Harry was.  
We arrived seconds later, I by the way felt sick. "They are not going to let us in unless we are family" I shushed her and walked toward a guy with red hair.  
"Excuse me," The guy turned and smiled.  
"Ally, how are you, its so nice to see you" I smiled figuring that I must somehow know him and the girl with brown hair as well. Stacie came up beside me and smiled.  
"How is Harry?"  
"They wont let us see him, only family"   
"But we are" I said not really sure if we were or not.  
"Ally-" But before they could say anything I was already walking towards the nurse.  
"Hello Ms, Can I help you?"  
"Im here to see my cousin Harry" The nurse smiled.  
"Harry Potter, yes hes in room 65, you may see him but it will have to be quickly" I smiled and walked back to them.  
"Im in, but I think Stacie should see him, if you dont mind?" The all shook their heads and nodded.  
"Go" I said to Stacie, she smiled, gave me a hug, and literally ran to the room

"Its so good to see you again, how are your plans with Draco going?" Hermione asked.  
Something about her look when she said his name made me get the idea that maybe they didnt get along or hadnt before. "They are okay" I replied oddly.  
I didnt know who they were, and I sure as hell didnt remember them.  
"Thats good to hear" I stayed in silence, I observed them. Every detail of them, trying to see if I could remember anything but nothing came to mind. When Stacie finally came back I saw the tears that she had tried so hard to clean up.  
"How is he?"  
"Hes going to be okay" She said as I hugged her. I didnt know what else to do, I felt so helpless because I knew that no words could really help her.  
"He will be, so stop crying, okay?" I said trying to cheer her up.  
"I know, Im trying its just that he told me that he still loves me, that he missed me so much and that hes so sorry for everything." I smiled.  
"Im glad I said. Lets go get some coffee you look like you could use some" She nodded and followed me as we hurried to the cafeteria. After drinking 3 cups of coffee I felt more than awake.  
"I should call Draco to let him know, Ill be right back" I parted from Hermione, Ron and Stacie, making my way outside and dialing his number. When he didnt pick up on the third ring I gave up. But I didnt feel like going back inside, I had just gotten out of the hospital I didnt really want to be in there, so I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I was trying to picture my life in a couple of years with Draco, somehow I didnt see anything wrong with the picture and still I feltIt wasnt actually what I felt, it was what I wasnt feeling.


	9. I Hate You

_"Im sorry Ally, Im so sorry. Im sorry that you couldnt see that you loved me and you ended up marrying him" I looked to my side to see Draco standing, looking handsome and placing his arm around me.   
"Oliver, what are you talking about?"  
"I know that you know, you might not realize it but you will once youre with him. Youre going to remember me so vividly you wont live happily and Im sorry because I wont be there for you, no one will for lying to yourself and hurting others" I turned and no longer saw Draco. He wasnt there, in fact, nothing was there, except complete darkness and Oliver who was giving me a cold stare.  
"Im not lying to myself" I said stubbornly. I noticed that my arms felt bare and looked down. I was wearing a white dress. A wedding dress, of course. My whole body felt sweaty though and my hair was down and wet.  
"Are you sure about that?" Oliver looked at me, his look softened.  
" Im here for you"  
"I know, but I had to marry Draco because I love him"  
"You do love him, as a friend, youre attracted to him because youve known him, but you dont love him, not the way you love me" I shook my head and looked around me.  
"Its too late now, Im not going to live in regret" I said and began walking into the darkness.  
"I love you" I heard the small whisper and turned, only to see Oliver had disappeared and I was standing alone just like he said I would be._

"Ah!"  
I woke up sweating. My hair, my whole body drenched. It was as if I had taken a shower in sweat or something. I breathed out in relief and closed my eyes. Even my eyelashes felt drenched. It was just a dream I kept repeating in my head. Just a bloody nightmare I stood, my pj pants sticking to my legs and my shirt so drenched I could see right through it. I looked up to see that it was only 5 am.  
"Theres no way Im getting more sleep"  
I said to myself and walked to the bathroom. A shower sounded nice. I took a shower and came out at around 6 am. I was glad that I was finally smelling like a normal person but I couldnt get that nagging feeling off my chest. The dream had made me think of so many things. About Oliver? Did I love him or was that just my bloody conscious talking crazy? I stood there trying to dry my hair and took out a pair of jeans. I had to see Oliver. I grabbed his letter and smiled. I put it back down and put on a shirt.   
"I just have to see you" I said to myself and starting pulling my dry hair up in a neat ponytail. Stacie wasnt here which sort of made me sad. She was still with Harry who was still recuperating from the knock out but it sounded like he was going to be okay. Worst of all I wanted to just get my memories back. I needed them to make my choice. Did I even have that privilege? I really didnt have a chance I had to marry Draco, didnt I?  
I headed downstairs grabbed an apple and started to head for the door when I heard a loud thump noise. I turned and walked to the living room to find a young woman with blonde hair smiling

"Alexia, oh thank god, I thought youd forgotten?" I had no idea who she was.  
"Hi, what are we talking about?" This was so odd, talking to a stranger who apperantly knew a lot about me or at least knew me.  
"Oh Alexia, youve got to be kidding me, were going to go and chose your wedding dress. I mean, I didnt exactly say that I would help but I just know we have to find you a dress."  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Narcissa, dracos mother, dont you remember me?"  
This was new, didnt Draco tell his parents about me? Didnt they care? Didnt Draco care enough to tell his parents?  
"uh yeah, of course, but we dont really have to do this today, do we?"  
"Why of course, I dont have time any other day, Draco was the one that asked me to come and help you"   
"Wait when did he ask you this?"  
"About 3 days ago, I thought he told you?" I shook my head and tried to hide my anger. What was he thinking? Was he going to force me to marry him when I didnt really even remember him?  
"Where is Draco?" I asked, my voice said it all. I was pissed and I think Narcissa or whatever her name was saw it too because she sort looked around the house nervously.  
"Well hes at the ministry"  
"I cant go today, sorry, but were going to have to go another day" Narcisssas face crunched and her green eyes showed a bit of annoyance.  
"but-"  
"I can't go today" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Well okay, Im not sure how happy Lucius is going to be when he finds out you havent even got the dress but okay" I didnt budge. Not even when she kissed my cheek and smiled.  
"You come get me when your ready, and maybe you should get more sleep because youre acting weird. Gotta go" She waved her skinny fingers and disappeared.  
I on the other hand could only stand there cursing Draco in my head. I was pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears. I no longer wanted to see Oliver. I just wanted to go away. I got out of the house and ran. It was weird. I think people thought I was weird too but the running god it was making me take all the anger out. The faster I ran the better I felt.

. I ran into I felt like my heart would pop out of my heart and fell down on the grass. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I began breathing normal again and opened my eyes to see a shadow right next to me. I stood quickly and looked at Oliver. He was smiling widely.   
"Hey" I said feeling weird.  
"Hey, it seems like the more I try to stay away from you the more I see you" I blushed and brushed the sweat off my forehead.  
"I saw you running, it was like you were trying to get away from something or someone" I nodded.  
"I just wanted to get out of the house, away from the drama"  
"Then I guess I should go, no?" I shook my head.  
"I was going to look for you, but, well it just didnt happen, but I think we need to talk"  
"Did you, remember everything?"  
"Well no-"  
"Im sorry, Ally, but I cant do this. When you remember then you come to me, and Ill be waiting That did it."  
Didnt he love me? Didnt he? I was already angry and he really wasnt helping.  
"No, forget that, I dont want to talk to you, not now, not ever" I said and ran off.  
"Ally!"  
"Shut up, I hate you!" I ran back to the house and closed the door behind me.  
I groaned and closed my eyes I wanted to cry but I couldnt.I had no more tears to cry.


	10. Home

The next day around noon I opened the door to find Draco with Red roses in hand. He hadnt called me the day before.  
"Hi" He said and leaned down to kiss me.  
"We need to talk"  
"About what?" He said as he entered and handed me the flowers.  
It was then I couldnt help but smile. I mightve not remember much but I knew for a fact that I had always kept all my anger out in fear of being seen the wrong way. I had always been known as sweet Ally, and I was sweet but even the sweetest person has an angry side. And with Draco standing there and all the drama in my head I couldnt help but break my anger free. I took the flowers and threw them on the floor.   
"I dont want your flowers, I want you to tell me why it is that you think the wedding should go on and I should go on planning everything, you even sent your mother to help me, I dont need her help, and another thing, the wedding is off until I remember everything, you got that?" Dracos eyebrows shut up to his forehead. He stood back and looked at me.  
"You got that? He was quiet. Or it could just be off forever" I said in anger.   
"Alright, but Ally you need to calm down"  
"Dont tell me to calm down, Im sick and tired of every one telling me to calm myself when I dont need to be calm"  
"Ally, maybe youre not feeling good-"  
"Im feeling fine, why is it that you think I dont feel good? Because for once Im actually saying something to you? Because for once, Im speaking for myself? You know I never wanted to marry you, not before, and I did a few days ago but now, you acting like this, I dont think I want this to go on" I said louder this time. My own voice sounded like a loud echo in my ears.  
"Are you calling the wedding off?"  
"I dont know, I just need to be alone, okay?" Draco nodded and walked away. I had to sigh and feel proud of myself. I was literally clapping in my head. For once I was free, I was finally letting the anger out, I finally said what I wanted with out thinking about it. I felt so free. I packed some things that afternoon and made my way to a cheap hotel where I could stay and stayed there. I felt so peaceful just being by myself. I was away from everything and everyone. Some part of me felt like this is what I shouldve done way before. To run away and think all by myself. What if I left? Just for a month? Would things change? This was good. I would get my memories back and time to think about them as well. Or at least I hoped so. There was a little part of me that felt that once I remembered things could get worse. Sometimes it was better not to remember things that didnt really help.

_Dear: Stacie Im going to be staying here, I cant tell you where, for as long as I need. Please dont tell anyone that Ive written. No one. Im not sure why Ive decided to just stay here but I think it will do me good to be alone for a while. I sure hope that Harry gets out soon so you two can be together, please tell my grandfather that Im fine, just tell him that. Draco doesnt need to know this either, hes one of the reasons I ran away. I sure hope he doesnt came looking for me. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love always, Ally. _

__

1 month later  
Stacie,  
Im glad you and Harry are better. Ive regained my memories. Now I need to sort my feelings out. Dont worry Im not going to spend a long time thinking about it. In fact, Im coming home, this time, to make the right decisions.

I sat and leaned against the window, I was on my way back home on a cab. Im not even sure why it was I was doing such muggle things. Maybe it was because I was nervous as I sat there about going back to see Draco. There was one thing that I was sure of, he would be really mad. We wouldve been married by now if I hadnt had that accident. But now that I remember things I just want to get my feelings straight. Screw my father, and Im sorry but my mother died and I just know she wished me to be happy. So thats what Im going to do. Search for my happiness before it goes away.  
Maybe I should stop and have coffee or something, to calm my self down.  
I paid the cab driver and got down I was wearing a black coat and a scarf since it was kind of cold. The sun was already setting down. I entered the small caf and smelled the sweet smell of hot cocoa. I smiled ordered a hot cocoa and drank as I looked out the glass windows and into the city. I could see my reflection in the mirror. I turned finished drinking and walked out. I walked until my legs couldnt take it anymore and apparated home.

"Ally!" I turned to see Stacie running over to me and hugging me.  
"Alexia, oh thank god" My grandfather came rushing to my side and hugging me. I was glad they were the only ones that were home. I needed some sleep before dealing with Draco. Not that I knew what it was that I wanted to do with the situation.  
"Im so glad you came back, you dont know how much youve missed" I smiled and sat down on the couch. My nose felt too cold so I had to cover it with my nose.  
"Im glad too, theres no place like home"  
"I was worried about you" My grandfather said sitting down next to me and looking serious.  
"I know, Im sorry, I just needed-"   
"I know, Im glad you did because I can already tell that you are ready to do what you want" I smiled, how did he know?  
"Omg, we have so much to talk about" Stacie said her cheeks were flushed and I had a feeling she had good news.  
"Im going to leave you two to talk, Ill be back so we can have dinner in an hour or two" I kissed his cheek and motioned for Stacie to sit. She sat and started smiling like there was no tomorrow. It made me smile too, it was a bit contagious. I mean havent you ever had a friend laugh at something really stupid but you still laugh cause she seems to be enjoying it? Thats how I felt.  
"Okay tell me before you die from smiling too much? "She giggled.  
"Look" She flashed her hand and waved her hand furiously, she had on a ring, the prettiest ring ever.  
"Im getting married!" I jumped from the couch and had to giggle too. I mean, Stacie was getting married, it was a big thing. I couldnt help but feel happy for her.  
"I cant believe it. My little Stacies all grown up! "I smiled and hugged her.  
"I know, Harry proposed and it was the sweetest thing ever"  
"I know, so when are we going to go look for the dress?"  
"After we find yours, or did you forget?" I groaned.  
"Why did you have to remind me?"   
"Sorry but Dracos been really depressed lately. He comes every day and asks if youre back"  
"I know, Im sorry because I just left I feel like crap, but I had to" Stacie nodded and patted my shoulder.  
"Dont worry, hell forgive you"   
"I know that, its just that-"  
"What?"   
"Well I had time to think and Im not sure if-"  
"I get it, you dont love him, you never have, I just dont understand why you even thought you had fallen in love with him. You werent fooling anyone you know? I even think Draco knew this"  
"I know, I have to talk to him but not right now, tomorrow "She smiled and headed for the kitchen.  
"Im going to help set up, why dont you go take a shower and well talk after dinner?"  
"Do I stink that bad?"  
"What?"  
"Well who said I needed a shower?"  
"Oh"  
"So I do?"   
"No, just go"  
"Fine mother"  
"Okay"   
I laughed and walked up the steps. I didnt get too far because standing at the top of the stairs was a man that had always scared me from the first day I had seen him. And by the look on his face I just knew it couldnt be good


	11. Crashing Down

So we left off with Ally walking up the stairs and looking up at a pair of eyes right?

Good

"Hello Mr.Malfoy" He didnt smile or move at all. His cold eyes just stared at me with such hatred I wished to disappear.  
"Its about time you showed up. I need to speak with you" He said walking down.  
"Okay, I just-"  
"Ill be at the Caf at 8 pm. Dont be late" I nodded and saw him disappear. Had Draco told his daddy? Was he really that stupid?

"I cant have dinner with you, I have some things to attend to, please tell my grandpa that Im sorry" Stacie looked disappointed,   
"Trust me Stacie, this is really important, you know I wouldnt leave unless it was absolutely necessary"  
"Alright but you us one" I smiled,  
"Dont worry Ill make it up to you" I walked out the door and apparated. It was 7:58.

"Mr-"   
"Sit down" I never met anyone that had the power to threaten you with out really saying anything.  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"I heard from my son that you canceled the wedding, I thought we had an accord?"  
"I just-"  
"Your father should be here in a few minutes"He said interrupting me. I didnt like the idea of seeing my father come.  
"I dont understand why this is such a big deal, I canceled it because I didnt remember him, didnt your son tell you that?" I said glaring at him. I was attempting to give him the same look he was giving me but it seemed impossible.  
"He did tell me, but that-"  
"That, Mr.Malfoy, seems like a good enough reason, Im not 17 anymore so please dont treat me like I am one, I make my own decisions"  
"I dont think so" My father said looking at me. He looked older than ever with gray hair already showing at his roots. He sat right across from me and cleared his throat.  
"Its good to see you" He said quietly and looked at me. I didnt answer.  
"We made an agreement, you agreed to marry Draco"  
"I didnt sign a paper that said that I have to, it wasnt even my choice it was yours" I said ignoring the stare from Lucious. He wasnt part of this.  
"I think it was yours, you said you wanted to-"  
"No, I said I would if my mother wanted it so, but you know what? My mother is dead, she wasnt there to help me grow, and I know it wasnt her fault because Im sure that if she wouldve known how miserable I was she wouldve stopped the wedding " My father shifted and raised his eye brows at me.  
"Dont speak to me, Alexia"  
"I can speak up now, you know that? I ran away from home to be free and Ive come back to let you know that Im not standing up for this, I make the final decision. Not you, not Draco, and not Lucius, I do and if I choose not to marry Draco than Im not going to know. Dont even threaten to say that youll forget about me because you were never there, you never will be, youre not my father" I said standing up and glaring at him.  
"Sit down, Alexia, I didnt say you could leave"  
"Well Im thinking I dont care what you said or not, Im done having this conversation and if Draco isnt even strong enough to come and talk about this then guess what? Hes not worth it"  
"Im right behind you" I turned and looked up to see Draco. He was standing there, with his face all red.   
"Why did you have to go acting like a daddys boy and telling your father about our wedding, hes old and married, were not, he has nothing to do with this, we had a lot in common, you and I, but now we dont, because Im not afraid and Im not going to listen to my father, I almost feel sorry for you, because you let yourself be pushed by your father, youre not worth it, and I dont care what you say, Im not going to marry you, Im sorry because you know I did love you, you were there for me when I needed someone and I thank you for that, but I dont think I can ever love you, not the way I love Oliver" I said startling myself because I had said it so freely. In front of the three men that had kept me away from him in the first place.  
"Alexia, wait" My father said but I just ran away, and apparated, I had never felt so free in my life.

"Im so proud of you, I wouldve paid to be there, standing there seeing you stand up to those three" I smiled and grabbed another popcorn.  
"I know, I just cant believe I did it, I used to dream about doing it but I never thought it would happen"  
"I knew youd get tired of them sooner or later" My grandfather was shaking his head and looking from me to the tv.  
"I cant believe your father showed up for this,"  
"I know but hes not worth it, someday hell realize what a mistake his whole life has been"  
"Im glad you found yourself I never thought that marrying Draco was good for you"  
I sighed and closed my eyes. I was free, my whole body was for once relaxed and for once in a long time I felt completely free of Drama, of problems. "Im going to go and get some sleep" I said dumping the bowl of popcorn in the sink and pushing my hair out of the nice bun I had on.   
"Alright, good night"  
"Good night"   
"Finally I can get some peaceful sleep."

"Okay so please tell me about Oliver, did you see him?" Stacie cleared her throat and shifted.  
"What do you think about this one?" I shook my head looking at the ugly dress I felt bad for thinking that but it truly was ugly, who would ever wear that?  
"So..."   
"So...what?" "Tell me, have you seen Oliver, I need to talk to him, now that Im finally free Im just glad I still have him," Stacie started moving faster around the crowded store, leaving me behind.  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Listen Ally, maybe you should forget Oliver"  
"What, are you crazy?"  
"I just dont think you two, well Im sorry but you know"  
"No I dont what are you trying to tell me, what is it, did something happen to him?"  
"Not exactly" I sighed.  
"You almost scared me there"  
"Yeah, I saw him, but maybe you should-"  
"Just tell me whats going on because Im getting frustrated"  
"Well, you should see for yourself, I dont think I can tell you"  
I bit my lip nervously. "Something did happen didnt it?"  
"Just go talk to him, I think you should "I put my hands in my pockets and sighed loudly.  
"Im getting a bad feeling about this"   
"Just talk to him" I nodded. What was wrong?

I cracked my fingers nervously and pressed the button. My whole body was shaking, I dont even know how it was possible that I was actually not on the floor or running away like a chicken. When I heard the lock being removed from the hotel room my whole body jumped and then when I saw the face that was peaking out my heart stopped.  
"I guess I have the wrong room" The young beautiful woman opened the door fully, her brown hair was falling around her waist and she was wearing what looked like skanky pajamas.  
"Who are you looking for?" She didnt look much older than me, maybe a year or two.  
"Oliver Wood, but hes-"  
"Hes here, let me go get him" My whole world came crashing down.


	12. Mr Malfoy's Deal

"Who are you looking for?" She didnt look much older than me, maybe a year or two.  
"Oliver Wood, but hes-"  
"Hes here, let me go get him" My whole world came crashing down.

"Oliver, theres someone here to see you"  
I shifted quickly and took a deep breath. I was a good actress. I had to do it, be cool, I kept telling myself. Oliver was smiling when he came out with no shirt on and some shorts. He looked so hot like always but when he saw me I think his heart stopped too because he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me nervously.  
"HI" I said uncomfortably. The young woman was standing not too far watching.  
"Hi, Ally" He said walking over to me. "Were going to go for a walk, Katie, Ill be back" I waited until he closed the door and looked at him.  
"Ally, what, I thought, its good to see you" He said finally. He looked sad or something, I dont know why it was. I felt bad because I felt like I had made him sad.  
"I, I just came back from-"  
"Your honeymoon, I know, I sort of guessed it"  
"What are you talking about?" I said looking at him and stopping right outside the entrance.  
"Well, Draco came to talk to me about a month ago to let me know that you two were married and that you were going on your honeymoon. I wouldve rather had you come to tell me because it was really upsetting, Draco could only grin at me and-  
"Wait a minute, he said that?"   
"yeah, wait, whats going on?" I ran my hand through my hair and groaned.  
"Liar" I was talking to myself.   
"What?"  
"He lied, I ran away because I couldnt remember, I told him the wedding was off and ran to, well to regain my memories and I just came back, I never married him, I never will, I came to see you to tell you that-"  
"This...this cant be happening" Oliver said clearly frustrated.  
"Who is she?" I asked referring to the young woman who was in his apartment.  
"Shes Katie, a friend of mine...whos my girlfriend" He said quietly. He couldnt even look at me in the eye.  
"Wow, you were pretty sad about my wedding. How long did it take you to forget me, oh yea, two days?"  
"Thats not true Ally, and you know that"  
"I cant believe, first you write me a letter to let me know that youre going to wait for me and look at you, you already have someone else" I said walking faster and leaving him behind. He caught up quickly and grabbed me by the arm.  
"Thats not fair Ally, you know that, you know that I wasnt going to stay alone forever, it wouldnt be fair, I thought you loved him anyway" I stopped and looked at him.  
"Why did you let me go when you had me at the hospital, why did you just loose me like that, I dont understand you. I dont think want to, go back to Katie or whatever her name is, forget it" I said in anger. I was already taking notice that I was getting some major attitude problem but I was upset, who could blame me?  
"Ally, wait, we need to talk because I-"  
"Dont say it, eat it, eat your words back up and go back to your girl," I said glaring at him for the first time ever and walking away.  
"Ally, why cant you listen, whered you leave the sweet Ally I love?"   
"Thats the stupid Ally, the one that lost it all because she wanted to listen to her father, that Allys gone" I said and crossed the street, leaving him far behind. And just to make everything better, I saw the Katie girl jogging her way to him.

I shouldve stopped him, I really shouldve, I really shouldve listened to him since it was the only thing I couldve done. I kept telling myself this all through the night. The next morning I didnt even go anywhere, I just stayed at home hoping for something exciting to happen but instead something horrible happened.  
"Ally, someones here to see you"  
"Not right now, Im tired" I said groaning and not even bothering to look up from where I layed.   
"Its Mr. Malfoy"  
"What does he want, I dont care-"  
"I think you should come down, he said hes not leaving until he speaks with you and I dont want him to be here, okay?" I looked up and glared at her  
"What does he want?"  
"how should I know?" I shook my head and stood up. So what if I was wearing sweats and nothing beautiful in particular, nothing he said was going to make me change my mind about his son or so I thought.

"Good morning Mr-"  
"Im going to cut through the chase since I see you didnt even bother to dress properly. I am going to tell you only once and since I am a very considerate man Im going to give you two days to think about this, you either marry my son or you dont but if you dont you can be sure that Oliver Wood will never set foot in any other quidditch field or even be close to staying a professional quidditch player, and Ill be sure he never gets a worthy job, and you know I can do that, Good bye Alexia, if I were you Id think about it"  
I stayed there standing like something had just hit me so hard I couldnt think. My jaw was so open I think I fly flew in and flew out before I could finally close it, and by the time I regained my composure he was gone. Mr. Malfoy was gone, but I had seen that evil smirk as he disappeared.

Any other time I wouldve said that no he couldnt do that, but knowing Mr. Malfoy I knew it was possible. And even though my grandfather was strong enough to help Oliver he couldnt, I knew that Malfoy had a plan up his sleeve if I did say that, like killing Oliver. That I could never live with because that would stay in my conscience forever. So what I did that whole day and the next was sit there with my pjs without being able to eat or move, thinking. And it all came down to one conclusion I really did have to marry Draco, no matter if I wanted to or not.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"  
"Because I know what your answer will be, knowing that you are in love with Oliver Wood then Id say you only have one choice, my son will be meeting us in a few minutes, he knows nothing of this and I forbid you to tell him, or our deal is off"   
"You dont know how much I hate you, Mr. Malfoy"  
Mr. Malfoy smiled as I sat down across from him.  
"Ive heard that before, its not a surprise, all I want you to do is marry my son and make him happy"  
"You know youre only hurting your son by this, hes going to live his whole life in a big lie created by his scrupulous father"  
"Sit down Alexia, because I have no patient for stupid women" and I swear I could only glare and sit because other wise Oliver was in danger. All of this felt like some sort of nightmare, a nightmare or a movie, but all I wanted was to desperately wake up and run to Oliver and tell him to forgive me for being so mean to him.


	13. The Mall Encounter

think we left off here...  
"You know you're only hurting your son by this, hes going to live his whole life in a big lie created by his scrupulous father"

"Sit down Alexia, because I have no patient for stupid women" and I swear I could only glare and sit because other wise Oliver was in danger. All of this felt like some sort of nightmare, a nightmare or a movie, but all I wanted was to desperately wake up and run to Oliver and tell him to forgive me for being so mean to him.

"Ally?"   
"Draco, hi" I said smiling, hopefully my smile would seem real enough.  
"I thought you didnt want to talk to me?"   
"I told your father to meet us here because Im going to give you both good news"  
"What news?" Draco said sitting down and looking at me. There was hope in his eyes.  
"I want to marry you, if your offer still stands"  
"Are you serious, Im so happy, you dont know how hard it has been for me to work when all I can think about is you"  
I had to suck up the words I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him that his father had forced me that I would never love him the way I loved Oliver and that I didnt want to marry him, that I wanted to marry no one except for Oliver.  
"When do you want the wedding to be?" He asked once we had order something to eat.  
"Uh-"  
"if you dont mind me saying I think the wedding should be in less than 3 weeks because this wedding has already been held off long enough. Reporters from the daily prophet have been dying to get a scoop of you two and before the wedding, Ive already arranged for both of you to give an interview Wednesday,"  
I had to cover my fists under the table. That was only 2 days from now. "Father I think Ally wouldnt like that, we want-"  
"I think your father has a good point," I said agreeing with Lucious.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah" I said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt so bad because he truly looked happy. I wished I could feel the same but all I could think about was that if I didnt agree with everything I would never see Oliver again. And I wouldnt see him once I married Draco but at least I had the comfort of knowing he wasnt dead because of me

"I dont understand why it is you want to marry him, you said-"  
"I was confused Stacie, okay, just leave me alone, I like this dress" I said looking down.  
"That dress, youve tried a million times and now you want it?"  
"Yeah, its just a wedding, Im only going to use it for a few hours and then Ill be gone remember?"  
She nodded defeated. I could tell she was so confused and probably thought I was crazy but it wasnt like I could tell her, not this time, no, I really couldnt.  
"Well I really-"  
"Just tell her I want this dress okay?"   
"Whats up with you, youre always mad now, its like you changed"  
"Im just in a hurry" to get home and cry!.  
"Okay fine, forget going with me to buy a dress, youre too angry to be honest"  
"God, what do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me why youre going to marry Draco, is it because Oliver found someone else?"  
"No, he can be happy with who ever he wants, now go and tell the lady that I want this dress"  
Stacie rolled her eyes and walked away leaving me to punch air and curse out loud.

When we finally got out of the store Stacie was back down and cool. She was smiling at me.  
"Okay, lets go eat, sorry about you know" I nodded and sighed.  
"Lets go eat, I am so hungry" I said rubbing my flat stomach.  
"What do you want?"   
"Food" Stacie chuckled.  
"No kidding" She said sarcastically.  
"How about just some fries or something?" She nodded and ordered.  
"Im going to find us a seat" I said looking around the malls food corner and finally found a place. It was so crowded I didnt see who happened to be sitting behind me until I was already sitting and Stacie was making her way back with a tray of food for the both of us.  
"Youre so nice, Oliver" I turned slowly. It had to be another Oliver, I kept telling myself. Every girl would be all over him if it was the true Oliver.  
But I was really asking for too much because it was Oliver and he was wearing a hat and sunglasses so it wasnt easy to tell him apart but I knew it was my Oliver, I just knew. Especially because he saw me and stared.  
"Oliver?" Katie was waving her hand in his face but we couldnt break eye contact. I wanted to scream out loud and be angry at god for putting him in front of me once again, what was this, some sort of plot from god to break my heart even more. Especially because Katie was next to him eating and hanging out with him when I couldve been the one.  
"Sorry, Katie, what?"   
"Forget it, youve been spacing out all day" She said and grabbed her soda, she seemed unaware that her boyfriend was staring at the girl he truly loved, because I knew he still loved me, no matter what, he loved me, he always would, just like I would.  
"Thanks" I said turning around and grabbing a fry  
. "Do you want to leave?" Stacie whispered, quietly.  
"no, I dont have a reason to" I said and drank from my soda, but my hands were so shaky that I had to put it down.  
"Why is it that hes always around, I swear its like hes a stalker" I shook my head.  
I dont know, but it doesnt matter "Then why were you shaking?"  
"Because I was cold"   
"Oh please you better come up with something better than that"  
"Stacie, please, stop, okay?"  
"Fine" 

I turned around the corner and headed for the exit when I felt a hand grab my arm. I knew who it was with out having to turn, I knew because those fingers felt so soft and warm against my skin.   
"Oliver-"  
"Talk to me, last time you told me you hated me, but now youre going to talk to me"I nodded and looked ahead. Stacie was already walking away. I finally turned and took my arm back.


	14. The Interview

I think we left off here...

"Oliver-"  
"Talk to me, last time you told me you hated me, but now youre going to talk to me"  
I nodded and looked ahead. Stacie was already walking away. I finally turned and took my arm back.

"Wheres your girlfriend?"  
"She...forget her, right now were talking" He said and took off his glasses.  
"I really wish I could hate you. Because every thing would be so different now if you wouldve just let me love you when I didnt remember anything, when I was so peaceful not knowing all the things weve been through"   
"You cancelled the wedding, though, you can be with me now, we can go far away , I dont love Katie, she knows that, nothing stopping us" I bit my lip.  
"The weddings back on" I said through a harsh whisper.  
"What,-"  
"I, the wedding is back on and its happening this time"  
"But you dont love him, Im the one that doesnt understand you now"   
"I know but I-, I want to marry him"  
"He makes you happy?"  
"Of course if he didnt I wouldnt be marrying him"  
"Are you doing this for your father?" No Im doing it for you, because I love you.  
"No, Im doing it for me, I want to marry him, you should really give Katie a chance she really seems like-"  
"Dont, Ally, just dont. Why dont you tell me the real reason why you want to marry Draco, or why you have to"  
"I want to, what part of that dont you understand?"  
"This part"  
He said and grabbed my waist pulling me toward him and kissing me, at first I fought, I tried to, I tried to push him but I couldnt fight him it was like fighting myself so I grabbed him and kissed him with passion because I knew it was probably the last time I would kiss him before I had to marry Draco, so I kissed him until none of us could breathe but even then we just looked at each other caught our breath and kissed again like crazy people like lost lovers. I even saw some people stop to look but I couldnt stop. It was really embarrassing if you think about it, but I didnt care.  
"Thats...the part I dont understand"  
"I didnt feel anything Oliver, so please dont look for me again, I love Draco" I left him with his mouth opened and I could tell my words had hurt him but now I had to act cold to push him away until he hated me so much he would just go away.  
"Im leaving in 3 weeks, and never coming back!" He yelled but I just picked up the pace and hurried out where I could let out a whimper.

Wednesday came by and the interviews were done. Let me tell you it was no fun lying about my wedding and how happy I was.  
"Good Morning Ms. Alexia, please sit down, well be right back" I nodded at the tiny elf dude and smiled.  
This place was bad enough. It wasnt bad I mean it was decorated to flaunt. It looked like the people who worked here had a lot of money because the whole place looked better than the ministry of magic. I could almost see Draco sitting in the room next door waiting excitedly to talk about the wedding. I, on the other hand, couldnt even sit still. What was I going to say? People of the wizard world would be reading this by tomorrow.  
"Okay, Hi Ms. Alexia"  
"Allys fine"  
I replied and looked at the guy who was standing in front of me. He was handsome but his choice of clothing made him seem as if he was 30, with the tie and all.  
"Okay, Ally, Im just going to ask a few questions, are you nervous?" I shook my head.  
"Okay, lets get started then?" I nodded again and avoided the guys eyes. I couldnt help but think that he would be able to see the lies when he asked me the questions.

_"When exactly did you meet Draco Malfoy?"_

"I met him when I first went to Hogwarts, I transferred there during my 7th year with my cousin Stacie"

"Your father works there, right?" 

"Yes" I replied shortly to let him know that I didnt like that subject.

"Did you like Draco right along?"

"No, we actually didnt get along until later"

"I understand your parents were the ones that wanted you to marry him?"

"Thats right" 

"Are you happy that the wedding is coming up"

"Of course"

"Did you actually fall in love with Draco?" 

"Yes" I replied looking somewhere else. These questions were way too personal.

"When is the wedding going to be?"

"In 2 and a half weeks" I replied.

"I understand there are a lot of people going, are you and Draco going to let the media inside?"

"Im not sure, I havent really thought about that, I wouldnt mind, though" 

"Is it true that you are actually in love with Oliver Wood, the quidditch player from Puddlemere United?"

"Excuse me?" I couldnt believe he had asked that.

"Weve heard those rumors, answer my question please"

"Thats just a rumor" I replied, I didnt know what to say, I couldnt really say Oh yeah hes the one I love because that would ruin everything.

"Thats all then, thank you for the interview"

"Youre welcome" I said standing up, shaking the guys hand and hurrying off.

"Howd it go?" Draco asked when he finally came out of the room where he had been interviewed.  
"It was fine" I replied and made a face.  
"Yeah, I know, thats how I feel" I laughed and we started walking together.  
"Too many personal questions," I could tell he didnt like something about that.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"They asked me if its true that youre in love with Oliver" I looked up at him and waited for him to tell me what he had said.  
"I told them you did love him back then but now you love me "I looked down but back up again because I didnt want him to know anything. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
"Dont worry, Ally, everythings going to be okay" He said and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and nodded.  
"Im sure it will be"  
"Youre not going to regret marrying me, I promise" I opened my eyes to see him leaning in for a kiss.  
"Draco, what if I told you that I know?" He smiled.  
"I know you know but I just had to tell you" I kissed him but I wasnt really thinking about the kiss I was thinking more among the lines of I know youll try and make me happy, but you cant make me happy  
"If only you knew"   
"If I only knew what?" I almost slapped my self for saying that out loud.  
"Nothing, Nothing" I said and grabbed his hands. We walked out of the place and headed to my house


	15. Do You Love Him?

A week later:  
"Finally, I swear, this wedding is wearing me off "I said looking down. There were over 1 million, or at least they seemed like a million invitations ready to be sent to our guests. My wedding, oh boy was I excited.  
"Who are all these people anyway?" Stacie asked.  
"Luciuss friends and ministry of magic people, mostly Dracos"  
"Well its a wedding not a meeting"  
"Seriously" I said chuckling.  
"You know we need to get out more" I chuckled again.  
"Yeah, were almost married woman and we wont get to have fun anymore".  
"I agree"  
"Watch were going to end up being housewives"  
"Uh no way, Ill make Draco clean" This caused both Stacie and I to laugh like crazy.  
"Hey, whatd I miss?" Draco said coming over and kissing my cheek. He smiled at Stacie and popped a seat next to me.  
"Nothing, except, I was telling Stacie, that youre going to do all the cleaning"  
"Ill cook, but no cleaning" I chuckled.  
Sure I wasnt going to marry him because I loved him but I couldnt hate him forever, I had to try and be strong, and try to make the best of the situation.  
"Okay, but you better not burn down our kitchen"  
"I wont which reminds me, I talked to this wonderful young woman and shes going to show us some houses that are on sale" I smiled.  
"When?"  
"Well today in the afternoon, she said she was busy but she agreed to come, she said she was going to have a friend come with us, thats okay right?" I nodded. I really didnt care.  
"Let me just start sending these and well leave"  
"Ill help you, you just sit and rest" I couldnt help but smile.  
"Okay"   
"I like that idea too," Stacie said chuckling

"So who is this girl?" I asked waiting outside the road where we were supposed to meet the girl.  
I couldnt help but think of how rude it was to make someone wait for so long.  
"Shes right-" Draco stopped. I looked ahead and groaned. God!  
"Oh boy" I didnt even try to hide my disappointment.  
Oliver didnt stop dead on his tracks like we had. He just kept on walking without even bothering to hide his powerful stare.  
"I cant believe this, does he spend his life stalking us?" Draco said looking at me.  
"Thats probably his girlfriend, can you please, please not fight for once?" Draco frowned and grabbed my hand.  
"Okay, but if he-"  
"Just ignore him, thats what Im doing" Or more like I have to do it.  
"Im trying" When Katie approached she smiled. She looked so pretty I found myself hating some one for being prettier than me for once.  
"Hi, nice to meet you" She said shaking my hand. "Havent I seen you before?"  
"Yeah, uh, can you just show us the houses, were in a hurry"  
"Sure"  
She said, I could tell she thought I was rude but I wasnt going to let her be the cause of starting another fight between Draco and Oliver. Oliver looked at me once, I looked away and tried ignoring him but my whole body was shaking.  
"This one is one of my favorites, but it hasnt been sold because its so expensive"  
"I really love this house, its like a castle,"  
It was probably the most beautiful mansion, not house, Id ever seen. With white walls and 17 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms , one kitchen, living room, and other 10 rooms for whatever a rich person can find it useful for. The view over the balcony was a lake with a garden full of roses.  
"Do you think this is it?" I nodded, not daring to look at Oliver who was standing only a few feet away.  
"Well take it"  
"You might want to look at the price "Katie said smiling at bit.  
"Doesnt matter what the price is, well take it" I nodded and looked at Katie,  
"Well then well meet again to just sign the papers"  
"Okay, come on Draco, Thanks for this" I said shaking her hand.  
"No problem"  
I grabbed Draco and we both walked out I tried not to look at Oliver but I didnt have to look at him to know that his whole face was down and his shiny eyes no longer had the usual shine.

"Do you still love him?" Draco asked as soon as we were outside. I had to try hard not to growl or groan. Did he have to bring him up too? Did my world revolved around him?  
"Why are you asking me this?" I said as I headed for the car.  
"Well because I saw the way you looked at him"  
"I didnt even look at him"  
"I saw you"  
"Do you really want an honest answer?" I said turning to look at him with out even bothering to hide that I did love him.  
"Yes, I want the truth"  
"Ill always love Oliver, he was my first love, no one forgets their first love" I said opening the car door and sitting inside.  
The rest of the ride was quiet. There were no need for words. I think Draco was really listening and trying to get my words around him. Like he wanted to care but he didnt want to loose me and that was really when I realized that Draco hadnt changed and he was just like his father, selfish, but nice at the same time.  
"Ill come by tomorrow"  
"Actually Im going to go with Stacie to buy her new dress" I said getting out of the car without even kissing him. I didnt want to kiss him it just didnt feel right.  
"Oh ok,"  
He said and I shut the door, part of me was trying to be mean so that maybe he would just call the wedding off but even I knew that wasnt going to happen and I was going to marry Draco no matter what.


	16. I'm Proud Of You

I think we left off here...

"Actually Im going to go with Stacie to buy her new dress" I said getting out of the car without even kissing him. I didnt want to kiss him it just didnt feel right.  
"Oh ok,"  
He said and I shut the door, part of me was trying to be mean so that maybe he would just call the wedding off but even I knew that wasnt going to happen and I was going to marry Draco no matter what.

"Guess what?" I said entering the house and jumping on the couch I smiled at Harry and popped a spot right next to him while putting my head on his lap.  
"What?" Stacie said coming in and smiling. She sat on the other side of Harry.  
"Katie turned out to be the house seller that Draco was talking about" I said casually but it was really killing me inside.  
"What?"   
"And guess who else was there?"  
"Oh no, did Draco and Oliver get in a fight?"  
"No, thank god, but I dont think Im liking the whole jealousy issue that Draco has, it pisses me off you know?" She nodded and rolled her eyes.  
"Im sorry to ask again but why are you marrying him, its clear to all of us that you dont love him"  
"Trust me, I know I want to" I said standing up and hurrying up the stairs.  
"Suit your self" Stacie said kissing Harry, I almost envied her because she had the person she loved and I didnt.  
Instead I had a selfish loser for a fianc. Could life get any better?

The next morning while doing my morning jog I ran into Katie who also seemed into jogging. This time she recognized me.  
"Hey, youre Ally right?" I had no choice but to nod and keep jogging.  
"Olivers told me so much about you, he says youre a wonderful girl," I smiled to myself. That sounded so much like Oliver.  
"Well thats good" I replied.  
"Yeah, Im so happy because Oliver finally told me that hes willing to try it out with me, Ive been in love with Oliver ever since we went to school together" I kept a straight face but I really wanted to just tell her to shut up, that I was already miserable enough.  
"Yeah, I heard great things about your fiance too"  
"From Oliver?"  
"No on the news paper, his father is Lucius Malfoy, its no wonder he didnt care about the house price, he has more money than anyone can wish for" I looked at her.  
"Sorry I didnt mean-" She looked a bit embarrassed but there was something so fake about her I just couldnt quite put my finger on it.   
With Tracy it had been different. I knew that she was nice right from the beginning but with Katie I didnt feel that way. There was something about her I didnt like.  
"Its okay, I have to go but congrats with you and Oliver"  
"Oh thanks, were going to have a wonderful night tonight, Bye" I couldnt help but stop and watch her as she jogged away,  
Had she said what I thought she had said? Had Oliver already had sex with her? Oh Christ that hurt so much to think about.

That day we went looking for Stacies dress, just like me, she didnt find one she was satisfied with so I just sat and watched while I complained about how hot it was. Then we ate some ice cream and just hung out for the rest of the day. Stacie even decided that we needed that day off so we didnt show up for dinner and we both kept our cellphones off since we wanted to go undestirbed.

"You ever think that love just shows up out of nowhere, like surprisingly?" I looked at Stacie as we sat on the park.  
"Yeah, it comes and it goes, sometimes people have harder times than others"  
"Yeah, I know, Ive seen you suffer, I seriously think that you deserve better"  
"Thanks Stacie I dont know what Ill do with out you"  
"You act as if were moving far away, see thats the difference between us and the muggles we can see eachother any time and they dont cause it costs money" I laughed.  
"True"  
"Ally, I want to ask you one thing, promise me youll answer me with honesty"  
"It depends on the question"  
"Please, just promise"   
"Fine, I promise"  
"Why are you marrying Draco, tell me, you can trust me, I think you need to tell someone, let it out"  
I was quiet for a few minutes looking up at the sky. I really wanted to tell someone to just let that weight off my chest and cry on someones shoulder and I couldnt think of any better person than Stacie.  
"Okay Ill tell you" I said sitting up and clearing my throat.  
"okay"  
"Mr. Malfoy threatened me, he said that if I didnt marry Draco, he knows nothing of this, that he would make sure Oliver never sat foot in another quidditch field, or a job for that matter, he said he would basically ruin his life, but thats not all, Im sure that he would go to extremes as to kill him, we both know he has that kind of power"   
"Omg, I cant believe him" I nodded.  
"But you love Oliver, and that asshole, you should tell your grandfather, hell help you"  
"Please, I dont grandpa involved in this okay, I know what Im doing so please dont judge me, just promise me you wont tell?" Stacie nodded.  
"I just cant believe him, I wish I cold kill him"  
"Im going to be okay, I jus dont want anything to happen to Oliver, he loves quidditch, its his life" I said clearing my throat again.  
"I was wrong, you werent just crushing on him back then at Hogwarts. You truly do love him, youre willing to sacrifice yourself for love once again, youre giving up your life, for him "I nodded and looked down sadly. Stacie grabbed my arm and smiled sadly.  
"Im so proud of you, I admire you, youre idol material, you have such strength I hope someday I can be like you" I couldnt help it then I broke down crying on her shoulder. It felt so good to just let it out with someone to comfort me for once. Someone who had shared everything with me for years. Someone who knew me so well.


	17. Make A Toast

I think we left off here?...  
"Im so proud of you, I admire you, youre idol material, you have such strength I hope someday I can be like you"  
I couldnt help it then I broke down crying on her shoulder. It felt so good to just let it out with someone to comfort me for once. Someone who had shared everything with me for years. Someone who knew me so well.

Friday night came quickly. Draco had the great idea of having us go and have dinner with our families. Which included my father and his father. The two people I detested the most. I wore the dress that Draco had brought me. A black dress that was simple but completely expensive.  
"I swear I wouldnt go if I didnt love you so much" Stacie said quietly. She, too, had to wear a dress.  
Her hair was up in a bun and even though she was trying hard not to look pretty she did. "What are they going to talk about anyway?"  
"I dont know but Im not talking"  
"I dont even know if Ill be able to look at Lucius with out killing him "Stacie said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh trust me, if I can, then you can, come on grandpas waiting for us downstairs" Stacie nodded.  
We both grabbed out purses and walked as slowly as possible down the stairs.

We arrived at the restaurant that was already reserved for us. We sat down and I had the luck of having to sit right across from my father. He was looking at me as if I was a jewel or something. Draco was sitting next to me. He was truly the only one that was smiling. Everyone else was acting.  
"I have asked you all to come because as you all know the wedding will be in less than two weeks, I just wanted all of you to hear me promise you, Dumbledore and Snape, that Im going to love Ally forever. Without her I dont know where Id be and Im very lucky to be the man shes going to marry" Lucius and his mother and Draco were the only ones that were really smiling, my father was just looking at me as I sat there trying my best to sound sweet and excited.  
During the time we ate it was silent. My grandfather was quiet. He only looked at me once and shook his head. I felt so horrible because I wanted to tell him everything, I wanted to tell him the truth. That Lucius was making me do this and that I had definitely lost Oliver forever. I want to make a toast Lucius said smiling.  
"To the new couple, for your love that will last forever"  
I stood up shaking, I couldnt even stand either. My whole body was shaking and my hands too. I just wanted to punch him, to kill him. Never in my life had I hated someone as much as I hated him at that moment. And my father, he was even a bigger liar. A loser, who was going to live alone forever. We all stood with our glasses in hand. I was just about to propose a toast when I noticed that everyone was looking at something, Something that seemed to be behind me.  
"I want to propose a toast if I may?" I didnt turn, I couldnt, my body was paralyzed. Oliver was standing right behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" Dracos demanding voice echoed in my ears. I looked at Mr. Malfoy to see him smiling. He had something to do with it, I just knew it. Something told me it was so.  
"I just came to make a toast to the happy couple" Olivers voice was strained. I wanted to yell at him slap him for coming, for doing this to me. What could Mr. Malfoy have said to make him come and do this?  
"Make your toast and go" Draco said angrily. His whole face was red with anger.  
"Now Draco, Oliver only wants to make a toast, be nice" His fathers evil voice echoed in my ear.  
"I think it is rather inappropriate, I think Mr. Wood should leave" My grandfather said. He was looking at Oliver as if trying to figure him out.  
"I just came to make a toast, Im going to leave as soon as I congratulate the happy couple" I finally turned and glared at Oliver.  
"Why dont you just leave?" I said angrily.  
"I thought youd be happy that I came to congratulate you"  
"Leave Oliver" I said through gritted teeth, I wanted to cry right there like a baby but I didnt.  
"Now, Alexia that would be rude" Lucius said I could almost see his evil smile digging a hole in my back.  
"Youve already congratulated us, now you can leave" I said and turned around. "I think its about time we leave" I said grabbing my purse.  
"Yeah" Stacie said and grabbed her purse.  
"Are you coming or not?" I asked Draco. He nodded and started walking with us. My grandfather was already on his way out. Only Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy were still standing.  
"Draco come back here," Draco didnt answer his father he just walked by my side. It was the first time that I saw Draco ignore his father.  
"Draco, come back here now" His mothers voice echoed.  
"If you two want to hear Olivers toast then go ahead but were done" I turned to look at Draco. He looked at me with a sad look and shook his head. I shook my head and walked out. That was the last time I saw Oliver before the wedding.


	18. Come On!

I think we left off right here...  
"Draco come back here," Draco didnt answer his father he just walked by my side. It was the first time that I saw Draco ignore his father.  
"Draco, come back here now" His mothers voice echoed.  
"If you two want to hear Olivers toast then go ahead but were done" I turned to look at Draco. He looked at me with a sad look and shook his head. I shook my head and walked out. That was the last time I saw Oliver before the wedding

_Now that I think about it, the wedding was never really something I was excited about. Mr.Malfoys deal was probably my worst nightmare. I really hated the guy, who knows where he is now, I dont even know. Nor do I care. He really ruined part of my life. The week before the wedding I spent my time sitting down next to my bedroom window just watching the days go by. I even lost weight because I didnt feel hungry. I was quiet the whole time with out really talking to anyone. My grandfather noticed this and asked me plenty of times. Hes a great man/wizard. I didnt tell him anything, it wasnt something I could actually do. The dress everything was ready. Draco was happy and as for me I was just trying to get used to the fact that Oliver was lost to me and that he was gone with Katie to some secret place where they would make love and live happily ever after while I would rot with Draco. Or so I thought but I have someone to thank for what happens next._

Wedding day:  
"You look like youre going to a funeral" Stacie said while I looked in the mirror.  
"True, but I dont know, Im just-"  
"I dont even know what to say" Stacie said, there were still 3 hours left before the wedding.  
"I dont think there is anything you can say" I replied and looked over at the dress that was lying on my bed ready for me to wear to the wedding.  
"I just wish I could say anything you know?" I nodded.  
But there really was nothing she could say. There was the fact that I wanted to just pretend this was all a nightmare. Part of me wanted to just kill myself but that was weak .I didnt want to hurt her grandfather or Stacie, or Draco. Draco wasnt a bad person. It was just that I didnt love him and nothing could change that.   
"Why dont you talk to Draco?"  
"I cant Stacie, I dont think I can" I replied and fell on the bed. I still had to take a shower.  
But everything else was already set up. The reception would be not too far in this popular place that Mr. Malfoy had paid for. As for the wedding it would take place in a huge church not too far from where we were now.  
"I just hope I can keep the act up"  
"You cant keep it up forever, youll have to you know...with Draco"  
"Trust me Ive thought about that, I cant sleep because of it. Oliver's been the only person Ive done it with, and I wanted to keep it that way,"  
"You have to tell Draco after you marry him, maybe hell understand"   
"Lets just stop this conversation, its almost time to get ready" I said walking into the bathroom. I heard Stacie sigh.  
"Im going out for a while, Ill be back later"   
"Okay, bye" I heard the door slam and fell down to the floor.  
All the thoughts going through my head were giving me a headache I dont know for how long I sat there.

Stacies point of view: 12:20 pm

I walked all the way to the park and sat for about an hour just thinking about something. The wedding would be starting at 2:30pm and I shouldve been getting ready but I was too busy trying to calm myself down. My wedding would be in less than 2 weeks but I could only think about Ally and what she was about to do in less than 2 hours.  
"Stacie?" I turned to see Harry walking my way. I smiled and stood up.  
He hugged me and held me until I let go and looked up at him. I couldnt help but look at his beautiful eyes. Anyone could fall for those eyes and to think I was going to loose him.  
"Are you okay, youve been sitting here for a long time" I nodded and sat back down.  
"Harry, Ally doesnt want to marry Draco" Harry looked at me with a confused look.  
"She doesnt want to marry him but she has to"   
"Dont tell me Snapes still making her" Harry said while he glared at no one in particular.  
"No, I dont think I can tell you. She asked me not to but I think you can help me, because we cant let her marry him, she doesnt love him"  
"You should tell me, I want to help her too, she was and still is a good friend"  
I nodded and grabbed his cold hand. "Okay, well, it has to do with Lucius Malfoy. He found out that Ally had canceled the wedding and he threatened Ally-"  
"What, son of a-"  
"Harry listen, he threatened Ally, he said that if she didnt marry Draco, he knows nothing of this, that he would ruin Oliver, his quidditch career basically his life "   
"And he can do that" Harry said talking almost to himself.  
"Yes but Dumbledore can help, hes more powerful than that evil man "Harry shook his head.  
"Mr. Malfoy would be willing to kill Oliver. I think thats the only reason Ally didnt tell her grandfather. She knows Mr. Malfoy, that man has no limits, he will do whatever he wants" I squeezed his hand tighter and put my head on his shoulder.  
"Are you saying theres no way we can help her, are you giving up?" Harry looked down at me and shook his head.  
"No, Im not, we have to help her, we cant let her marry Draco. I dont like the guy but I think that Ally deserves better and if she doesnt love him she shouldnt marry him. Its not fair, she cant marry him and stay with him when she knows and will always love Oliver"  
"Wait-" I said standing up.  
"What? "Harry asked looking worried.  
"Thats it"  
"What?"  
"Oliver, Harry, Oliver can help us, if we tell him he wont let her marry Draco"  
"I thought he had a girlfriend?"  
"He'll leave her in less than a second for Ally, come on its already 12:40" I grabbed his hand and started walking.  
"Where exactly are we going?"   
"To find him and tell him, duh, come on!"


	19. Quidditch or Ally?

I think we left off here...  
"Oliver, Harry, Oliver can help us, if we tell him he wont let her marry Draco"  
"I thought he had a girlfriend?"  
"Hell leave her in less than a second for Ally, come on its already 12:40" I grabbed his hand and started walking.  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"To find him and tell him, duh, come on!"

Ally's POV at 1:00 pm,  
"Lets get you ready, go take a bath because the make up artist and hair artist will be here in less than 20 minutes" Narcissa said as she pushed me into the bathroom.   
"Okay" I said shyly and hurried in. It took me 20 minutes to get out of the bathroom.  
"Oh look at her, you didnt tell us she was so gorgeous" The two gay guys said smiling and jumping up and down. I smiled.  
"Well of course, my son has good taste in women. But dont be fooled by her good looks, shes also got brains" I walked over there with the towel around my body.  
"When were done with you, youre going to be the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen"  
"Cant wait" I murmured as they pushed me down on the chair to start putting on my make up.

Stacies point of view at 1:30

Knock, knock, knock  
"No ones here" Harry said finally. I glared at him.  
"Dont say that"  
"Excuse me, miss" I turned to see a guy in a funny uniform looking at me.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you looking for Mr. Wood?" I nodded quickly.  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Yes, of course todays the day the whole Puddle mere united leaves"  
"He left about 10 minutes ago"  
"Where is he going?"  
"He said the airport according to him the coach thought itd be better for them to go on a plane rather than apperating"  
"What time does his plane leave?"  
"I dont think he said anything but his girlfriend, or I should say ex, oh I cant believe I said that, please dont-"  
"Just tell me what you want to say theres no time to waste" I said getting irritated.  
"Okay well shes here, you should ask her, she knows,"  
"Shes not answering the door" I said and snapped. I heard the door open at that instant.  
"Can I help you?" She asked and then looked at Harry.  
"Harry, omg, its so good to see you" Harry smiled and gave me an apologetic look.  
"Please tell me what time is the plane leaving, tell me where Oliver is" I said with desperation in my voice, time was running out already.  
"Why do you want to know, is everything okay?"  
"Please just tell us"  
"Well the airport thats right there, I dont know the name but the plane is leaving at 2:05" She said. I looked at my watch, it read 1:50  
"We have to go, thank you for telling us" I said and grabbed Harry.  
"Bye Katie" He said awkwardly and hurried.  
"We have to apparate" I said. He nodded and in instants we were there. In the airport full of people.  
"We have to split and find him"  
"We should ask one of the people that works here" I nodded trying to catch my breath. I was already panicking.

Ally's point of view at 1:55  
"You look gorgeous, are you nervous honey, do you want anything?" I shook my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I didnt think I looked gorgeous, my eyes looked sad and sure I did look pretty but I felt miserable.  
"No thanks," Im fine I knew that if I ate I would probably end up puking right in front of Draco and everyone else. I couldnt help but think of Oliver. Where was he? Was he with Katie?  
Stacies POV at 2:00  
"Right over there, miss" I looked over to see a whole bunch of guys from the quidditch team.  
"Come on I said and hurried," I literally almost fell. Thankfully Harry caught me right on time.  
"Oliver!" I yelled. None of those guys looked like Oliver to me.  
"Oliver!"  
"Oliver!"   
"Oliver!"  
"What?" A voice said coming from behind me. I turned to see him and hugged him. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"hi, Stacie, are you okay?" He asked. He looked confused. Then again he had a reason to be. I was hugging him like crazy.  
"You cant leave, you have to listen to everything Im about to tell you"  
"Stacie I cant stay my team, if I leave I can get kicked off the team"  
I groaned in anger. "Whats more important, quidditch or Ally, are you going to just let her go?"  
"Shes the one that told me she wanted to marry him, I cant make her not marry him" I saw the pain and hurt right in his eyes.  
"Oliver, listen to me" I said shaking him.  
"Okay, but my flights going to be leaving"   
"Shut up, Ally doesnt want to marry Draco. She was threatened by Mr. Malfoy. He threatened to ruin your career, to ruin you, if not kill you, if she didnt marry Draco."  
"What?"   
"God, just listen, you have to stop that wedding, you have to take her, you two have to go away, away from Lucius".  
"Does Draco have something to do with this because Ill kill him if he does"  
"No he doesnt know, he thinks that Ally loves him, you cant let her marry him. Shes sacrificing herself for you" Oliver was looking nervous.  
"When is the wedding?"   
"Today in like-" looked down at my watch. 2:10 it read. "In 20 minutes "I said quickly and grabbed him.  
"You choose, quidditch or Ally" I said quickly.  
"Lets go theres no time" Oliver said and hurried  
. "We have to apparate"  
"Yes but not here, not in front of these muggles, hurry!"


	20. Go

OKay I think we left off here...  
"When is the wedding?"   
"Today in like- "looked down at my watch. 2:10 it read. "In 20 minutes "I said quickly and grabbed him.  
"You choose, quidditch or Ally" I said quickly.  
"Lets go theres no time" Oliver said and hurried.  
"We have to apparate"  
"Yes but not here, not in front of these muggles, hurry"

"Thats what you always say" He smiled at me.  
This was it. Sitting there I was waiting to be wed to someone I didnt love. I would have to be with him forever now. I would have to make love to him while wishing it was Oliver. I was going to have to be with him and live in a big lie. A few minutes passed until finally the one question came up. The only question that truly mattered if you ask me.  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy take Alexia Snape to be your wife?" Draco looked at me and answered.  
"I do" I swallowed feeling everyones eyes on me.  
"Do you, Alexia Snape take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?"  
"I-"  
"She doesnt!" I turned quickly to see Oliver and Stacie with Harry at her side.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked looking over at Mr. Malfoy. He was looking at me and grabbing his wand.  
"Stacie what did you do?" I said walking down the steps.  
"It was all a lie Draco, your father threatened to ruin Oliver if Ally didnt marry you" Stacie said. I couldnt believe she was humiliating Draco and the Malfoys in front of all those important people.  
"What, is this true Ally?" Dracos voice was shaky. I turned to look at him and then back at Oliver.  
"You should go Oliver, Stacie lied, its not true"  
"It is true, you know it, you know she doesnt love you!"  
"Ally, is this true?" I nodded and looked down so that he wouldnt have to see me.  
"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked as he approached me and grabbed my chin. "You shouldve told me, I dont want you to marry me if you dont love me, I would never be happy if youre not happy" He said and looked at Oliver.  
"You really love her dont you?" Oliver nodded. He was sweating.  
"Go with him, Ill take care of my father, dont worry"  
"But, I-"  
"You dont have to explain, just go, I understand" I had tears rolling down my eyes already.  
"Thank you so much, Im sorry, Im so sorry"  
"Go" He whispered. I kissed his cheek and grabbed Olivers hand.  
It felt so good to feel his touch again. It felt good to have him close again.  
"We have to go" I whispered to him. He nodded, looked at Draco.  
"Thank you" He said and then turned to Stacie. "Thank you too" I grabbed him and we apparated together.  
I didnt say goodbye to my father, to Stacie, to anyone, No one was there anymore, it was just me and Oliver, nothing else mattered

We apparated to Paris, France the city of romance. How we ended up there we have no idea but it was beautiful arriving right in front of the Eiffel tower. People all around were staring because I was still wearing my dress.  
"Everyones staring at me" I whispered to Oliver as he held on me with his arm around my waist.  
"Thats because theyre admiring your beauty" He said and twirled me around. I laughed as we twirled I had seen this moment but only in my dreams. All of this seemed like a beautiful dream to me.  
"I was so scared of loosing you" Oliver said as he put me down. I placed my arms around his neck and smiled.  
"I did too, Im so glad you came, I love you"  
"I know, I cant believe you were going to that for me," He said and stroked my cheek ever so lightly.  
It felt like petal of roses were touching my face, except that his skin was warm and it sent pleasurable shivers all over my body.  
"I did it because I know how much it means to you, I love you, Ive always loved you Ally" I nodded.  
"I know, Oliver and now we can be happy, together, like we wanted to be for so long. No ones going to get in our way this time," I said and kissed his cheek slowly. Olivers hands traveled down to my waist. He pressed me against his body and kissed me with passion. His lips on mine again the way I had them a long time ago.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked as we walked hand in hand around the Eiffel tower.  
"Where ever you want, I have enough money to disappear together forever" I smiled.  
"What about quidditch?" He shook his head.  
"Dont worry about that, it doesnt matter right now, youre the only thing that matters to me right now" I kissed his lips over and over and smiled.  
"What happened to Katie?" I asked when we finally got into the suite.  
"We talked, and now were just friends" I nodded and sighed. I was tired but happy.  
"Im tired" I said as we walked into the room.  
"Ill carry you to the bed then" He said and smiled sweetly. He picked me up bridal style and sat me down gently on the bed. I was already smiling and thinking things that I had only daydreamed for years.  
"I need a bath "I said when I looked at the dress  
. "Ill find some clothes dont worry" He said as I entered the bathroom. I smiled.  
"Thank you" He nodded and walked out. I took a long bath and came out minutes later. I found some nice silky camisole that was laid out on the bed.  
"Oliver?" He didnt answer me but I could hear the TV on. I put on lotion the camisole and dried my hair.  
"What are you doing?" Oliver got up and looked at me. His eyes traveled around my body. I couldnt help but feel beautiful. He made me feel that way.  
"Time to sleep?" He asked innocently. If I didnt know him so well I wouldve fallen for it.  
"No, Oliver, its time for bed," I said and smiled. He came over and picked me up for the second time. He placed me down gently on the bed and looked into my eyes.  
"You remember the first time we made love?" I nodded and pulled him toward me.  
"That was the best day of my life" I whispered into his ear.  
"It was mine too," He replied. I grabbed him and kissed him...


	21. Surprise

I think we left off here...  
"No, Oliver, its time for bed," I said and smiled. He came over and picked me up for the second time. He placed me down gently on the bed and looked into my eyes.  
"You remember the first time we did it?" I nodded and pulled him toward me.  
"That was the best day of my life"I whispered into his ear.  
"It was mine too," He replied. I grabbed him and kissed him

It wouldve been great to be able to share that night with the whole world. To tell every detail of what happened the night we re-united but I couldnt. It was way too magical to share with anyone. It was really something I would keep to myself. It was my little secret with the keeper. Good morning beautiful I sat up with the sheet wrapped around my body and smiled as Oliver walking in with breakfast.  
"Wow, I didnt know you knew how to make breakfast" I said smiling at him.  
"Hey, of course I know" He said pretending to be offended and brought it next to me. He sat and looked at me.  
"Oh okay so I had the hotel elves make it, but its the thought that counts" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.  
"It sure counts, come sit with me" He nodded and sat next to me. We ate breakfast together.  
"Come on lets go take a shower "Oliver said as he pulled me out of the bed.  
"Who said I want to take a shower with you?" I said jokingly. He chuckled and we took a bath together.  
It was like a dream to me. Being with Oliver without having to worry about anything made me feel like I was finally living the life I deserved. Because this was what we deserved after being separated for so long. Lets go for a walk I said and took his hand. We headed outside.  
"You know the only thing were missing is a dog then wed be like the cutest couple" I smiled and pressed myself against him to feel his sweet embrace. We walked until our legs ached and stopped. We sat on a bench and together like we had always yearned. I finally had what I wanted! And I wanted to tell the whole world.  
"We should get going, its going to get really cold, real soon" I nodded as he pulled me up.  
"I never want to let you go" He whispered. I couldnt help but cry. The way he had said it had been so beautiful.  
"Ill never let you go" I whispered back. We made it back home.  
"I have a surprise for you" Oliver whispered as soon as we reached the hotel.  
"What kind of surprise?" I asked looking up at him.  
"You cant see so Im going to cover your eyes with my hand okay?" I nodded.  
"I love surprises" He chuckled and pushed me. His hand on the small of my back, leading me to the surprise. I held on to his hand as I heard the door open.  
"Can I see now?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I felt my whole body react to him.  
"Not yet" I swallowed wondering what the big surprise. I was excited really excited to see the surprise.  
I could hear the sound of chairs moving and shifted in my feet. "Okay now you can look" I jumped at the sight.  
Stacie, and everyone else was sitting down on a long table smiling. "How did you get here?" I asked and hugged them all. It felt good to hug my grandfather again. He was the one person I knew I could count on forever.  
"Im so glad to see you" I said and sat down. Oliver sat down next to me and smiled.  
"Thank you" I said and kissed him.  
I made them come here to ask your grandfather for your hand I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from screaming. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for my whole life. To finally marry the man I truly loved. The man who I would love forever.  
"Im glad youve finally asked, I think Alexia would have to agree to marry you first?" I stood up and smiled.  
"I definitely agree" Everyone laughed. For the rest of that afternoon we had dinner. It was the first time I had felt like I had a big family. With Oliver by my side, my friends, Stacie and my grandfather. The people I loved the most.  
"Oliver," He looked at me and pushed back some hair that had fallen on my face. We were lying on the bed, with our bodies closed together and looking at each other. It was something I knew I could do forever.  
"What is it my beautiful, Ally?" I smiled and kissed his cheek then his lips.  
"I missed you, I know weve been through a lot but I always loved you, always from the moment I saw you and I dont think I ever stopped. I just wanted to fool myself but when you came back I couldnt help it. I knew I loved you. I knew Id always love you" He pulled me closed.  
I could feel his warm body and his six pack pressed against my body. I could even feel his breath on my mouth.  
"I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you enter those doors. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and nothing like other girls. Too sweet to be normal" I laughed out loud.  
"I was wasnt I?"  
"You still are" He replied and touched my lips with his index finger.  
"Do you think we were meant to be?" I asked, kissing him lightly.  
"We wouldnt be here, after all thats happened were here, together, no one was able to separate us"  
"No one will, we wont let them, not this time" I said and laced my fingers with his.  
The moon reflected on the window with the white curtains swaying back and forth. It felt like my sweet fantasy.  
"No, we wont let them, Ally, I wont let you get away from me, not this time, not ever, because I want to share my life with you, I want to wake up with you by my side, and I want you to be mine forever"  
"I am yours, I always was" I whispered as happy tears fell down my cheeks.  
"Dont cry, Ally" He whispered and I dug my head on his neck.  
"Im crying because Im happy, because youre right next to me"  
. "And Ill never leave your side, never because I love you" I nodded and looked at him  
"I love you too" I kissed him and ran my hand through his hair. And for the second time that night we made love. I liked the way his hands touched me, the way my body tingled. The way he left a trail of kisses. The way he kissed every part of my body like he wanted to keep it forever. The way he was so tender with me, as if I was the most delicate thing in the world. The way our bodies became one. The way his hands traveled my body. And the way he made me feel so complete.


	22. Forever

Today is my last day as a single woman" I said proudly and hugged Stacie.  
"Its mine too, you know?" I laughed and nodded.  
"I just knew youd end up marrying Harry" I said and sat down on the bed. She sat down and next to me and smiled.  
"Im glad that you get to marry the one person you truly love."  
"Me too, I dont know what couldve been of my life if you wouldnt have helped me, thank you so much" I said and hugged her.  
"Enough with the sentimental stuff, youre going to make me cry before my wedding, youre supposed to cry at the wedding, cause you know what they say, weddings always make people cr-" The door bell made us both jump.  
"Who do you think it could be?" I said grabbing my robe. It was a dark night and scary too. I was beginning to regret making Oliver and Harry leave us alone to have some time by ourselves.  
"I dont know, why do you think I know?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, Ill go but next time youre getting it" She smiled and I made my way down to the stairs.  
"This sucks" I murmured as I made my way down. Who the hell was it anyway? It couldnt well be someone who was right in their mind since it was almost midnight.  
I finally reached the bottom and looked into the little hole to see Draco. I felt my heart start from the nerves. Maybe Mr. Malfoy was with him. Maybe he was coming to kill me or something. I told myself to stop being stupid and opened the door. Draco gave me a sad smile.  
"Hi" I said. I didnt know what to say. I dont think there was much I couldve said anyway.  
"Hi, Ally, I just came to congratulate you on the wedding. I heard that youre getting married tomorrow" I nodded my head and looked at him. He looked just like I remembered him.  
"Thank you"  
"And I also came to apologize for my fathers actions. I wouldve never been happy knowing you loved Oliver, I shouldve seen it from the start and Im sorry." I shook my head to stop him from saying anything else.  
"Thank you, thank you, for being there when I really needed someone, thank you for making me happy. Im sorry I couldnt love you the way you deserved" He nodded his head cleared his throat.  
"Anyway, thats all I wanted to say, sorry I came so late, I just couldnt help coming. Because I know this means a lot to you. Youre finally going to wed the guy you truly love". I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying.  
"Bye" He said and turned. I stopped him and hugged him tight. I wanted to say something meaningful. I wanted to say something to help him through but I knew there was nothing that could be said.  
"Hes one" lucky guy Draco whispered as we hugged. I hugged him tight, feeling the warmth of his embrace.  
"Take care," I sniffed trying to fight back the tears." Hopefully Ill see you again someday with a happy family. Because you truly deserve to be happy" I nodded and cleaned my eyes from the almost fallen tears.  
"Im sure I will" I said. He gave me one last look as if he was taking the image of me in and keeping it. Then he turned on his heel and walked away. I watched until he was out of my sight. Until he was no longer visible. That was the last time I saw Draco.

It took about 2 hours to get ready. Im serious. I wasnt satisfied with my look until I was sure it was what I wanted to go with my look. When I came out I found Stacie smiling. She looked like a beautiful princess.  
"Wow" I said and smiled. She truly did look beautiful.  
"Wow, right back" She said and hugged me. I couldnt help but feel emotional.  
"Oh, no, no tears, were supposed to be smiling, come on, the wedding will be starting shortly " I could almost imagine my handsome Oliver smiling with his tux on and looking like the most handsome guy in the history of the world.

When I was finally being led to the altar by the arm of my grandfather I was close to crying. This was the happiest day of my life. I had to sniff quietly to keep the tears from falling and ruining my make up. Oliver was smiling as I walked to him. Once we were there Stacie would enter. I looked at Harry and noticed how handsome he looked too.  
"Are you okay?" Oliver whispered as I arrived.  
"I think so" I replied and looked on as Stacie entered.  
I was quiet the whole time and listened carefully but really I just wanted to get to the I dos.  
"From the moment I saw Ally I knew I loved her. Shes a sweet and wonderful woman and I cant see myself living on with out her. I promise to be with you forever, I promise to love you forever, and I promise that well make it through every test that god puts ahead of us" I had to try so hard not to cry.  
"Olivers the only man Ive ever truly loved. Hes a wonderful and handsome guy. And Im so glad that weve finally made it here and I dont want to loose him ever again. Because I love him"  
When they finally came I said I do and kissed Oliver. There was something so magical about kissing him and having all those people see that made that kiss the most special kiss so far. It was a free kiss for everyone to see. Everyone could see that we loved each other and now we were husband and wife. We would be together foreveror so I thought. Oliver and I sat together and fed each other. I smiled every time he mentioned how beautiful I looked. Because for once I truly felt beautiful.  
"Im so hungry" I whispered to Oliver as he drank from the Champagne. The whole reception was perfect. From the white roses that decorated the tables to the music. My grandfather was talking to some wizards and Ron and Hermione were sitting near by with the whole Weasley family and the Granger family. Olivers mother was a woman who looked a lot like him.  
"Now I know where you got your good looks from" I whispered to him. He shook his head and smiled. I had already gotten to know them. There wasnt much to say to them except that I loved their son and I wanted to be a part of their family. They seemed really happy to see their son marry someone like me. The song changed to I will always love you By the muggle singer Whitney Houston. That was my favorite song.  
"May I have this dance, beautiful Ally?" Oliver said. He was already standing and extending his hand for me to take.  
"You may" I said taking his hand as he led me to the center of the dance floor. We were the only ones there. He grabbed my waist and I pressed my head against his fast beating heart. It was then I knew that he was mine and he wasnt going anywhere. He was going to love me forever and I was going to love him forever.


	23. Match Day

"To the newlyweds!" Everyone sat as they clinked their glasses together. I looked over at Stacie and smiled. She was crying, from happiness but she was crying.  
"I thought you said you werent emotional?" She laughed and cleaned her tears.  
"Weddings make everyone cry" I nodded and grabbed Oliver. We danced together. We danced until it was time for our honey moon. I kissed my grandfather and all my friends goodbye. It was time for our honeymoon. It was time to start my new life with Oliver.  
We apparated to Paris and into our hotel room. I gasped when I saw what Oliver had done. The room was dim with candles all around us, which gave a beautiful scent out. There were petals of white roses in a trail that led to the bedroom and one to the bathroom. I looked at him. He was smiling. I jumped putting my legs around his waist and kissed him. He pulled my hair down from the fancy hairdo I had and ran his hand through my hands.  
"Mrs. Oliver Wood" He whispered. I smiled while he kissed me. We made our way to the bedroom.  
"Our honeymoon" I whispered as he sat me down on the bed.  
"Im the happiest man in the world" Oliver said as he took off his tux. I chuckled and nodded. He came down and grabbed my waist once he was almost naked. I was still wearing the beautiful dressed I had picked. I stood up and touched his lips with my fingers.  
"This is our night" I whispered as he reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. It fell immediately to the ground. He looked at me and kissed me again. Harder this time. I moaned in pleasure and smiled to myself as love took over us. Oliver was mine, we were married now, nothing could stop our happiness. Nothing.

1 year later:  
"Ally" I opened my eyes to see Oliver standing right in front of me. I sat up slowly and wrapped the sheet around my naked body.  
"Morning" I said in a sleepy tone.  
"Morning beautiful" He said, coming around to kiss me good morning. I was so used to this now. But it was still beautiful. It would be beautiful for as long as we lived.  
"Did you forget today is the day of my first match?" I shook my head and gave him a quick peck  
. "No, youve been talking about it all night" I said and smiled. He chuckled and picked me up.  
"Go take a shower, I want us to have breakfast before I have to leave" I nodded and headed to the bathroom.  
"I love you" He said as I closed the door.  
"I love you too" I yelled back and took a shower. When I came out I found Oliver waiting for me with the breakfast sat on the table. That was Oliver. He did that every morning.  
I smiled and looked out to see the beautiful sunrise. I loved our house that we had bought. It was a big house but not too big with 2 floors and 10 rooms. The balcony was big enough so I could paint up there whenever I felt like it. The garden was ours. We had planted it ourselves. It was our garden, Olivers and mine. We had breakfast in silence.  
"Stacie will be here, once shes here well find you, okay?" Oliver nodded and kissed me.  
"I love you "He whispered and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too, dont worry I know youll win" He smiled and apparated.

"Finally youre here, Olivers going to be looking all over for me" Stacie rolled her eyes. Harry kissed my cheek and smiled.  
"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and we all apparated to the pitch.  
People from all over the world were sitting in the back. Luckily for me I got the best seats there. "Im going to go find him to wish him luck, Ill be back" Harry and Stacie nodded. They looked so happy together I couldnt help but smile.  
"Hey guys" I said as I pushed past some of the team members. I had to find Oliver.  
"Oliver?" I called. I couldnt find him.  
"Yes beautiful?" I turned and smiled.  
"You had me worried there, I didnt want you to start with out me wishing you good luck" He smiled picked me up and gave me a full length kiss.  
"Just imagine what youll get if you win" I said and gave him a flirty look.  
"Now I really want to win "I laughed as he put me down.  
"Youll do fine dont worry" He nodded and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too, now go out there and break a leg"  
"You and your muggle things" Oliver said jokingly. I gave him one last kiss before the game began.  
**"And they are up. Puddlemere Uniteds keeper, Oliver Wood, hasnt let any quaffle in so far. Puddlemere United is in the lead 20 to nothing, lets hope the Puddlemere united seeker catches the snitch quickly"**

I cheered for Oliver the whole time. I looked up to see him and then I saw the chaser from the other team coming with the quaffle in hand. Except there was also another quaffle coming in Olivers direction. He seemed to be just as confused as the crowd was.  
"What the hell? "I said standing up. Most people joined. Then the chaser threw the quaffle and the both quafffles were coming in his direction at such an amazing speed. I had to hold my breath as I saw one of the quaffles hit his broom breaking it in half.  
"Oliver!" I said and looked at him as he held on. Then the other quaffle hit him right in the stomach, making him fall back hitting the rings and his whole body hit the ground. I couldnt move. I just stood there with my hand over my mouth.


	24. Why?

**"The Keeper from the PuddledMere united team is down. There has apparently been a mix up. The game continues"**

"What?" I said finally snapping back to reality. Then I ran down the stairs to see Oliver being carried by two nurses. I ran right along them. Olivers head was bleeding.  
"Is he going to be okay?" One of the nurses looked at me.  
"Were not" sure sHe replied.  
"Oliver, hold on" I said and held on to his hand.  
I waited all night with Stacie and Harry and later with my grandfather to here from Oliver. To hear that he was going to be fine. When the doctor finally came out I stood. I was in tears already. I couldnt help thinking the worst.  
"How is he?" I asked and cleared my voice.  
"Hes not doing well, but we have to wait 72 hours before we can actually be sure"  
"What is the problem?" My grandfather asked.  
"He suffered severe head injuries that magic cant cure" I had to stand there with my mouth opened.  
"But you have to do something" I said angrily.  
"Alexia calm down" My grandfather said and squeezed my shoulder.  
"Im sorry but there is nothing we can do"  
"Can I see him?" I asked with desperation in my voice.  
"Only for a couple of minutes" He replied. I nodded and walked to where my husband was. When I entered the cold-hospital smelling room I found Oliver lying down with his eyes closed. He looked terrible. I couldnt help but break down and cry. I knelt and held on to his hand.  
"Ally "I looked up to see him with his eyes opened.  
"Oliver, oh thank god, youre okay, Im going to go and talk to the-"  
"Dont" I stopped and looked at him.  
"But-"  
"Stay with me, Ally" I nodded with this really heavy feeling in my chest.  
"Youre going to be okay, just rest" I said and tried to cover my tears.  
"Dont cry, Ally" He said in a hushed whisper.  
"Im, I was just worried about you, you gave me quiet a scare" I said and smiled. I leaned down and kissed his lips sofly.  
"I love you, Ally, I always will, dont you forget that" I looked at him.  
"Why are you talking like this youre going to be fine and then were going home" I said trying to stop myself from sobbing. I didnt like him talking like this.  
"I love you Ally, dont you forget that" I nodded and placed my head against his chest.  
"I love you too Oliver" I could feel his heart beating and then it stopped  
"No!" I said and fell back on the floor. I sat there paralyzed. My Oliver was gone.

"Im so sorry, Ally" Stacie said as she hugged me. I didnt move I just looked straight to see my husbands coffin.   
"Me too" I whispered and cleared my tears. I had been crying for days now. I couldnt stop I didnt think I could.  
"I dont know what else to say "Stacie said as the tears fell down her eyes too.  
"Theres nothing you can say" I replied.  
"You should come stay with us, you cant be all alone in this house" She said and hugged me tighter.  
"This is my house Stacie, this is where I belong," I replied and walked away from her.  
Once all the people left I stayed with my grandfather. I had decided to bury Oliver right in our garden. So I could see him whenever I wanted to. I kneeled down and cried feeling the coldness of the wind slap my face.  
"Alexia, get up" My grandfather said.  
"I cant, I dont know why this happened to me. Why? Why? Why did this happen to me? Right when I had finally found my happiness. I want to die grandpa, I want him back. I want my husband back. Why me? "I said breaking down in his arms I sobbed until I couldnt any more. I looked up at my grandfather to see tears falling down his eyes.  
"Im sorry Alexia, Id do anything to make all the pain youre going through away" I cried with him and stood but then blackness took over me.


	25. Forver

Dumbledores point of view.  
"What happened to her, is it just the stress of all the events that have happened?" I asked looking at the young doctor through my glasses.  
"Actually these are good news"  
"What?"  
"Alexia, shes-"

_Im pretty sure youre waiting for me to tell you that somehow Oliver came back to life and we lived happily ever after but that didnt happen. Oliver died suddenly. Just like that he was taken from me. At first I was bitter. I was bitter while being pregnant. Thats right that same day Oliver was buried my grandfather and I found out that I was pregnant. And even though I thought about killing myself I didnt. Because my son would give me the strength I needed to make it through everything. I knew Oliver wouldve been proud of his son. I just wish he wouldve been there to see his son be born. But I dont regret anything. Because that year I spent with Oliver was the happiest year of my life, the happiest moment of my life, actually. Its been 8 years now since his death. Stacie and Harry live happily in their home with their one year old baby girl Loretta. As for Hermione and Ron they have plenty of kids to go crazy over. As for my father who knows. I wish I could just forgive him but I just cant. Dracos out there. I sure hope hes happy where ever he is. My son Oliver is old enough so that I can tell him about his father. He loves to hear me tell him the story of how we met. Of course I only tell him the good stuff. But I love my son. And in all these years I havent found the need to meet someone new. To redo my life/ Im happy where I am. I already have a love. Oliver Wood, was and is and always will be my love. I was devastated back then. When Olivers eyes closed I only saw darkness but when my sons brown eyes-much like his fathers- eyes opened I saw light. I saw the light I needed to move on with my life. And hes taught me to move on because after all life goes on and on. As for me, Im waiting for the moment when Ill see him again. For the moment when well be together once again, and forever  
"Good morning, baby" I said and kneeled down to kiss my son. His beautiful brown eyes looking at me.  
"I had a dream about him, mommy. He came to me and told me that he loves you but he wants you to be happy" I looked at my son and smiled.  
"Come on lets have breakfast"  
"Mommy, daddy said that you need to let him in"  
"Who?"  
"The man whos coming today. Daddy said hell make you happy if you let him"  
I shook my head and we walked down together. "I am happy, Ollie. I really am"  
Suddenly the door bell rang "Thats weird. Its probably Stacie, or grandpa. Ill be back you go ahead and start without me"  
Oliver smiled and nodded as I walked over to the door. When I opened it my heart started beating fast.  
"Hi, Ally"  
"Hi, Draco"  
I smiled at him and let him in. He still looked the same but hotter. I closed the door behind himI couldnt help but smile...As for what happened? Well you can make up your own conclusion Im keeping that to myself.._


End file.
